Music is Magic
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Four mysterious new kids come to William McKinley High. What secrets do they hold and can the gleeks help them overcome their demons? Some canon, some non canon pairings. T for swearing, violence and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Four mysterious new kids come to William McKinley High. What secrets do they hold and can the gleeks help them overcome their demons? All the glee kids are in the same year and pretend Harry Potter characters are the same age as the gleeks. Everyone is a junior - war happened in sixth year. Dumbledore is still alive and Voldie is dead.

**Chapter 1 **

**- Puck POV -**

I walked over to my locker and noticed all the Glee kids waiting.

"Am I missing something?" I asked as I threw my stuff into my locker.

"Did you hear about the new kids?" Matt asked me.

"Nope. Any girls?" I asked. Quinn slapped me but smiled and shook her head. Since Beth had been adopted she had become friendlier to everyone. We had tried dating but it didn't seem to work. She was now single and so was I but we were cool with it. Finn and Rachel had hooked up after Regionals and I must admit, she has become a hell of a lot calmer and easier to be around.

"Yep. One girl and three boys. Apparently they have moved here from England," Rachel explained.

"How do you know that?" Finn asked.

"I was in the office this morning working out something for my dads and I overheard the ladies talking about them," Rachel said with a shrug.

_"Attention students. We will be having an assembly this morning instead of homeroom. Please make your way to the auditorium once the bell rings," _Figgins said over the PA.

"I guess we'll be finding out soon," Artie said. The bell rang and we all walked towards the auditorium. We sat down and waited. We were joined by Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury as we waited for Figgins.

"Thank you everyone. Now, as you may or may not have heard, we have four new transfer students. The four students have transferred here from a boarding school in Scotland. So please make them welcome," Figgins said. Every head turned as the auditorium doors opened and four students walked in.

Two guys were standing on either side of a girl and a third guy was standing behind them. It seemed as though they had formed a protective guard around the girl.

I took the time to study them as they walked past. The tallest boy at the back had bleach blonde hair, ice blue eyes and was built like a footballer, in fact all the guys were. The one to the left of the girl seemed to be of Italian decent. He had black hair and blue eyes. The third boy was a black kid who had black hair and dark brown eyes. But the girl - she was gorgeous.

She had curly brown hair that went down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of chocolate brown and seemed to go on forever. She had tanned skin and stood around 5'8. She was by far the shortest of the group but she looked quite tough. The four walked up onto the stage and shook hands with Figgins before turning towards us.

"Everyone, this is Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. It is my hope that you will make them all feel welcome," Figgins said. The four of them waved as their names were called but didn't make any other movements. Figgins told them they were free to head off to their classes so they could learn their way around the school and they walked out in their formation once again. He then started rabbiting on about crap for another ten minutes before we were dismissed.

Once we were dismissed we all walked out to my locker.

"Wow. How hot were those guys?" Quinn said. The girls nodded in agreement before jumping into comparing the three guys.

"Damn that girl was fine," Matt said while the girls and Kurt walked ahead of us.

"She sure was," I commented.

We split up at the first hallway - San, Mike, Brit, Finn and Tina walked towards English 2 and the rest of us headed for English 1.

We walked in and found two of the students - Hermione and Blaise talking to the teacher. The only spare seats were next to me and Quinn and I took my seat, hoping Hermione was the one sitting next to me.

"Class, this is Hermione and Blaise and they will be joining us. Hermione please take the spare seat next to Mr. Puckerman and Blaise please take the spare seat next to Ms. Fabray. Please raise your hands guys," Mr. Curtis said.

Quinn and I raised our hands and Hermione and Blaise walked towards us. Hermione smiled softly and whispered "Hi" as she slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey," I replied. Mr. Curtis then began speaking and I watched as Hermione pulled out a notebook and pen and started taking notes.

She worked hard and wrote down everything that was said. I noticed some scars on her wrists when she moved but I wasn't going to mention them. Once class ended she scooped her things up and met up with Blaise at the front of the room. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist before they walked out of the classroom.

Once Quinn and I walked outside, we were bombarded by the gleeks who started questioning us about Hermione and Blaise.

"What are they like?"

"What did they say?"

"Are they dating?"

"GUYS!" I yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me and stopped talking. "I don't know about Blaise but Hermione didn't say anything to me except hi. I don't know if they are dating."

"Blaise didn't say much. Just hi, how are you before working again. He and Hermione seemed pretty close," I noticed a small amount of jealousy in her voice and smiled to myself.

We watched as Draco, Dean, Blaise and Hermione walked past us and I was finding myself quite excited about solving the mystery of the new foreign students.

**- Hermione POV -**

I walked into William McKinley High School flanked by Dean, Blaise and Draco and took a deep breath.

"It will be ok cara," Blaise said as he gave me a one armed hug. I took another deep breath and looked over at the three boys. We had all been damaged by the war and we were sent here by Dumbledore to help us recuperate.

"Come on. Once we get the first day done, we will be fine," Dean said. We walked through the front doors and headed towards the front office.

We received our timetables and were met by the principal who told us to follow him. We followed him to the auditorium and waited at the doors like he asked.

"We can do this guys," Draco said although not very convincingly. We heard Principal Figgins tell his students to make us feel welcome and we formed our usual formation and walked in. We looked around the hall rapidly and took in every detail. To the untrained eye, we were nervous new kids but we were actually subconsciously working out good defensive areas and good offensive areas due to our war training.

We walked up onto the stage and looked out at the sea of kids. We waved as Principal Figgins said our names but didn't do much else. We were dismissed to our classes and walked out of the hall.

"Ok, Blaise and I have English 1 with Mr. Curtis and you guys have English 2 with Mr. Jackson right?" I asked the boys. Dean and Draco nodded. I kissed them on the cheek and we went our separate ways.

"Hello, you must be Hermione and Blaise. It is going to be a pleasure having you here. We will be studying British literature this term so you will hopefully be well versed in it," Mr. Curtis said. The rest of the class filed in and we were introduced again. We were told who to sit next and Blaise and I both looked up and around.

My eyes connected with the sharp green eyes of the kid who Curtis called "Mr. Puckerman". His hair was fashioned in a mowhawk which looked really awesome. He was well built and I began to think he played football. I walked over to my seat and slid in.

"Hi," I whispered politely. He turned and smiled at me and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Hey," He replied. I grabbed all my stuff out and started taking notes, trying to ignore the handsome god sitting beside me.

Once the bell rang I packed up my stuff and met Blaise at the front of to room.

"You ok cara?" He asked as he slung an arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the room. We met up with Dean and Draco and I wrapped my arms around Draco.

"Do you have a free Mya?" He whispered. I nodded into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Do you want to go back to the auditorium and relax?" Draco asked.

We all nodded and headed towards the auditorium again. When we got there, we walked up onto the stage and sat down.

Dean sat at the piano and began to play softly.

"How was your first lesson?" I asked.

"It was pretty good. I met a cool guy named Finn who I was sitting next to. He was telling me about the school's glee club," Draco said.

"Yea, I was sitting next to a girl named Brittany and I swear, she was so dumb but so nice," Dean said. He changed songs he was playing and began to play _My Immortal _by Evanescence. I opened my mouth and began to sing along.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

When we finished the song, Dean started playing _Broken _by Seether and Amy Lee. Blaise and Draco alternated between the male part and I sang the female part. (**Hermione**, _Blaise_, Draco, _**All**_).

___I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain …away  
_I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**_  
_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore  
_  
**The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone**_...**away**

You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

We stopped singing and heard someone clapping. We turned sharply towards the door and noticed a man standing their smiling and clapping.

"Wow guys. That was incredible. You are all extremely talented," He said. "I'm Mr. Schuester by the way."

We watched warily as he walked over to the stage and up the steps.

"You guys should seriously consider joining glee club," He said to us. We stood there looking at him stunned.

"Sir, with all do respect, we don't sing in public," Blaise said carefully.

"But you four have such great talent. The emotion in your voice is amazing," Mr. Schuester said determinedly.

"Can we think about it first sir?" I asked. I could see Blaise and the boys were getting riled up.

"Of course. We have glee practice tomorrow afternoon if you want to come and watch," Mr. Schuester said. We nodded and picked up our things before walking past him and out to our next class.

**- Puck POV -**

The rest of the day went by quickly. I only noticed the foreign students in a few classes and I noticed they stuck together like glue. They ate lunch in silence and ignored everyone around them. At one point we all watched as Jew-fro walked over to their table and said something to Hermione. Dean, Draco and Blaise jumped to their feet in anger and we knew Jew-fro had pissed them off.

Hermione on the other hand, calmly stood up and held out her arm. The three boys sat down but continued glaring at Jew-fro. Hermione turned back to Jacob who was grinning like a freak. He lifted his arm to touch her arm and we all watched stunned as she pulled back her arm and punched him straight in the jaw. As he crumpled to the ground Hermione turned back to her lunch calmly and resumed eating.

Jacob continued writhing on the ground in pain as Hermione finished her lunch and the four of them walked over his body (with Hermione slamming her foot onto his stomach as she walked over him).

We all got into our cars after school and drove towards my house where we had planned to have a movie night. I opened the door and was assaulted by the smell of my mum's cooking.

"Hey mum," I called as we all walked into the kitchen. We found all our parents and walked over to them.

"Hey honey," She said as she rushed around the kitchen. My little sister Hannah raced over to me and wrapped her arms around my legs in a hug.

"What is all this for daddy?" Rachel asked as her dads packed a few baskets.

"Some new people have just moved into the house down the street. We are packing them up a few gift baskets as a welcome gift," Alan Berry explained.

"We met them today - Hermione, Draco, Dean and Blaise right?" Finn asked.

"Yea. We don't know about their parents though so we'll find out soon. We are just waiting for Will then we'll head over," Carole said. Mr. Schuester had moved out of his apartment and into a house on the same street as us when his divorce was finalised.

Mr. Schuester arrived soon with his small contribution and we all headed down to Mrs. Johnston's old house. Mum knocked on the door and we waited. The door opened slowly and Hermione smiled out at us.

"Hello," She said softly. I looked her up and down and noticed she had gotten changed. She was now wearing a pair of denim short shorts and a black, tight fitting t-shirt. I noticed the scars again and I noticed more on her legs.

"Hi there. I'm Aviva Puckerman. We just wanted to welcome you to Lima," Mum said with a huge grin.

"Oh please, come in," Hormone said. She moved aside and let us walk in. I walked in last and got a huge whiff of her amazing scent. She shut the door behind us and we followed her into the living room.

"Please have a seat. The boys should be back soon. They have gone food shopping which should be an adventure," She said with a fond smile. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Tea would be lovely," Alan said. Hermione smiled and took the offered gift baskets. She walked into the kitchen and we heard the kettle start boiling.

"Hey, look at this," Quinn said. We looked over to were she was standing and noticed four gold medals placed in frames with a plaque underneath each one that read _For Bravery and Courage in the Presence of Danger._

"Their parents must have won them," Burt said after Quinn read the plaques out. Hermione soon walked back into the room carrying a large tray of tea, cups and biscuits. She placed the tea on the table and served everyone before serving herself and sitting down on the love seat.

"So Hermione, tell us about yourself," Mum said.

"Well, I'm turning 17 in a few weeks, I used to live in London before we moved here and I went to boarding school with Draco, Dean and Blaise in Scotland," Hermione said.

Hermione told us a bit more about herself and we told her some stuff about us until Kate (Matt's mum) asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What about your parents?" We noticed Hermione's face drop and Kate looked apologetic "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, its ok. Um, that's a bit weird actually. Draco's father is in prison and his mother is in a psychiatric ward in London, Blaise's parents disowned him and both my parents and Dean's have passed away," Hermione finished softly. I could see tears building and I resisted the urge to hug her.

"So you are here alone?" My mum asked.

"Ah sort of. We are wards of our headmaster. He has to stay in Scotland to run the school but he will be visiting every so often to check up on us. Our headmaster also informed us that Draco has a distant family member who lives here and she can check up on us if necessary. He has set up funds for us to help pay for food and bills and what not plus Draco, Dean and I have inherited our parent's estates," Hermione explained.

"Wow. You guys are really brave to move here after facing that," Tina said softly.

"We had to adjust. We lived with a friend for a few months but the house got too crowded and we wanted a change of scenery," Hermione explained. We heard three car doors slam and the front door opened.

"Tesoro, you home?" A voice called. Draco, Dean and Blaise walked into the room carrying shopping bags.

"Obviously. How did shopping go?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"It was interesting," Draco and Blaise said.

"It was embarrassing," Dean said. "These two are never allowed to go shopping with me again. You can take them next time."

"What did they do?" Hermione asked.

"They were pulling everything off the shelves and examining it like children. They wanted to buy one of everything," Dean said as Draco and Blaise looked at the ground. We all exchanged a look because surely supermarkets weren't that interesting.

"Dean, you need to remember that these two grew up different to us. They never had to go shopping - the servants did that for them. Now, go and put the shopping away and make sure the cold stuff goes in the fridge or freezer," Hermione said with a fond smile. The boys kissed her cheek as they walked into the kitchen. Hermione turned back to us and grinned.

"How did you four become friends?" Mum asked after a while.

"Well, Dean and I have been friends since our first year of school but Blaise, Draco and I only really became friends a year or so ago. Before that we hated each other," Hermione explained.

"Wow, I would never have guessed. You guys are heaps close now," Quinn commented. Hermione smiled softly and the three boys waked back into the room. They introduced themselves and started answering questions about themselves.

"Well, we should head off and let you finish settling in. If you ever need anything, our numbers are in the basket. Welcome to Lima," Mum said. We all stood up and walked to the front door. Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Dean waved to us as we walked away before going back inside.

That night as I lay in bed, all I could think about was Hermione, how gorgeous she was and why she was covered in scars.

**Hey guys. I know I shouldn't keep starting stories but this one has been eating at my brain and was refusing to let me study. I hope you enjoy it. My trials start on Monday and will be over on Friday so then I have a week and a bit off to relax. I will write more then. I promise. Please review and alert – they are what are getting me through this very stressful time. I love you all. I promise to update my other stories ASAP. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**- Hermione POV -**

I walked into English with Blaise the next day. I smiled when he squeezed my hand before walking over to his seat beside Quinn. I watched as they greeted each other and giggled softly when Quinn blushed at something Blaise said. I looked around the room quickly and noticed Noah sitting in our seat. I walked over and slid into the seat beside him.

"Hey Hermione," He said, turning to his seat and grinning.

"Hey Noah. You know, you can call me Mione right? Hermione is just too long," I said.

"Ok, Mione it is then. How was your night?" He asked.

"It was good. We spent about an hour putting everything in the baskets away," I said.

"Yea, sorry about that. It's been a while since there was someone new in Lima and I think they may have gone a bit overboard," Noah said as he ran his hand through his Mohawk.

"It's ok. It's good because I don't have to go shopping for a while," I replied. Noah laughed before looking past me. I followed his gaze and noticed Quinn seemed to be permanently red as Blaise spoke.

"That's so funny. I've never seen Quinn blush like a school girl. I've gotta rip her off later," Noah said. Blaise sensed my gaze and turned. He grinned at me and winked before turning back to Quinn who was saying something to him.

"Don't you mind that your boyfriend is flirting with Quinn?" Noah asked and I almost got whiplash from turning quickly to face him.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Aren't you and Blaise dating?" Noah asked. I was about to reply when Mr. Curtis walked into the room. Noah and I turned to face him as he started talking about today's work. I pulled a piece of paper out of my folder and wrote Noah a quick note.

_Blaise and I aren't dating._

I slid the note to Noah and grabbed another piece of paper to write the notes Curtis was writing. The piece of paper soon was slid in front of me.

_Sorry for jumping to conclusions. You guys are just extremely close so I assumed._

I shook my head and wrote a short reply.

_That's ok. Blaise and I have been through a lot together. He saved my life._

I slid the note back and watched as Noah read the letter. He frowned and wrote back a quick reply.

_You intrigue me Hermione. I can't wait to learn more about you. _

I smiled and wrote my reply with a smile.

_Same here. Now focus! _

Noah read the reply and laughed softly before slipping the paper into his folder and continuing to write the notes. Class soon ended and Noah and I stood up.

"What class have you got now?" Noah asked as we slung our bags onto our shoulders.

"I have a free. Then maths," I replied.

"Ok then. Well I guess I'll see you at lunch. Why don't you guys come sit with us? It should keep Jew-fro off your back," Noah said and I looked at him confused.

"Jew-fro?" I asked.

"Jacob Ben-Israel. The guy you decked yesterday," Noah explained.

"Oh him. Uh, sure. We'd love to," I said. After I punched him Draco laughed and told me that he'd be hurting for a while because I packed a mean punch.

Noah smiled and we caught up with Quinn and Blaise. Blaise winked at Quinn before throwing an arm around my shoulder as we walked away.

**- Quinn POV-**

I took my seat in English and looked wistfully at the empty seat beside me. I couldn't describe the feelings I got when Blaise sat next to me yesterday. I lifted my head when I heard footsteps and noticed Blaise and Hermione walk into the room. Blaise squeezed her hand that he was holding before walking over to me.

"Hey pretty lady," Blaise said as he slid into the seat beside me. I blushed and smiled.

"Hey Blaise," I replied softly.

"How was your night last night? Get up to anything fun?" Blaise asked.

"Not really. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, San, Brit and Kurt came over for a sleepover," I said. I watched as Blaise smiled widely.

"My fantasies are running wild at the moment," He said with a smirk. I blushed scarlet and bowed my head. I watched as Blaise turned and smiled at Hermione before winking at her and turning back to me.

"You and Hermione seem close," I commented airly. Blaise nodded at me as Mr. Curtis walked into the room.

I watched as Blaise pulled a sheet of paper from his binder and wrote on it quickly. I read the note that he passed to me.

_She's like my little sister. She and I have gone through a lot together._

I wrote a quick reply and slipped it back to him.

_I noticed. Whose awards are hanging on your wall if you don't mind me asking?_

Blaise wrote a reply and slid it into my hands.

_I don't mind. They are mine, Mione's, Drake's and Dean's. _

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. I looked up at him and he nodded.

_Wow. _Was all I could say. I didn't really want to say congratulations because it didn't seem like something to be congratulating a person on.

_Yea. We have had some pretty tough years. _Blaise replied. I slid the paper into my folder and continued writing Curtis' notes. When the bell rang we walked up to the front of the room and Puck and Hermione soon joined us. Blaise winked at me causing me to blush before he threw his arm around Hermione and walked out of the room.

"So, I liked the shade of red you were sporting. What specific shade is that? Scarlet maybe?" Puck asked. I punched his shoulder and blushed more which caused him to raise an eyebrow at me and laugh.

"Hey, you remember those awards we saw at their house yesterday?" I asked. When Puck nodded, I continued "Well they belong to them."

"Shit!" Puck said.

I nodded and we both fell silent as we walked to our next class.

**- Hermione POV -**

School went by quite quickly that day. Lunch with the glee kids was great and Noah was right, Jacob didn't annoy me. During lunch I found myself transported back to Hogwarts when times were good. All the joking and teasing made me think about how carefree we all were before the war. Now if you looked at us, you could see the scars from the war.

That afternoon as we walked past the auditorium, we heard music and singing. The four of us exchanged a glance before silently pushing the door open and slipping inside. We stood in the shadows and tried to mask our presence.

"Ok guys, that was good. Let's do it again from the top," Mr. Schue said before the opening bars of Seasons of Love from Rent began. The boys and I watched in awe as the glee kids sang and moved together flawlessly.

We watched as they performed a few more songs before deciding we should leave. We walked out of the auditorium and started towards the car park where our car was. Dean and I jumped into the front and the other two jumped into the back. We drove home and I walked straight upstairs to my room to start my homework.

"Hey Mya," Dean said as he knocked on my door. I looked away from the English homework I was doing and looked up at him.

"Hey D. Come in," I said. He walked in and sat on my bed cross-legged. I spun in my chair and pulled my knees up to my chest.

We sat in silence for a while just looking at the boxes that I had yet to unpack. He looked over at my bedside table and smiled. He leant over and grabbed the photo of Ron, Harry and I.

"You guys look so happy here," Dean commented softly. I looked up and noticed he had tears pooling in his eyes. I walked over to the bed and sat in his lap. He hugged me to his chest and I felt tears wet my hair. My own tears began to fall when I remembered the last time I had spoken to Harry and Ron.

_**- Flashback -**_

_"HARRY DUCK!" I screamed as a spell shot towards him. He threw himself to the ground just as the spell shot over his head. He smiled gratefully to me before jumping back into the fray. I followed close behind and helped my brother defend himself. _

_We both turned when we heard someone screaming and watched in horror as Bellatrix tortured Ron. Harry and I raced towards him but found we were repelled by a shield. _

_"Oh look, the mudblood and little Harrikins have come to watch their little friend die," Bella said in her childlike tone. _

_Ron twitched and writhed under the spell and I felt tears welling in my eyes. Harry and I hammered furiously on the shield but to no avail. All we could do was watch._

_Harry...bro... I love you. Take...care...of Mya. Mya...love you sis," Ron stuttered out before he succumbed to the insanity that the Cruciatus Curse led to. _

_"Oh well. Just one more mindless blood traitor in the world," Bella hissed out manically. Harry and I glared before we felt her shield drop. She began to advance on us but we were quicker._

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry and I screamed in perfect tandem. Bellatrix's face was stunned as our spells hit her. Her head rolled off her shoulders before she knew what hit her. We raced over to Ron who was now mumbling incoherently and dribbling. _

_Harry and I looked into each other's eyes and nodded. We levitated Ron's twitching mass over to the hospital tent. We walked in and found ourselves surrounded by our fallen friends. We placed Ron on the bed and explained to the medi-witch what had happened before returning to the battle. _

_Harry and I fought side by side for what felt like hours before Voldemort showed his pale face. I kissed Harry on the lips quickly (a totally non-romantic way) and watched as he walked to the centre of the battlefield. _

_The battle seemed to stop as the light and dark sides turned to watch their leaders' battle. _

_Voldemort fired the first spell which caused Harry to leap into action. We watched with baited breath as Voldemort and Harry exchanged spells. _

_Harry's eyes suddenly turned fiery and I heard him shout some words that even I couldn't understand. A bolt of swirling yellow and green shot from his wand and struck Voldemort right in the chest. We all watched as Voldemort began to shake before his whole body disintegrated with a gut wrenching scream. Death eaters hit the ground and everyone swooped into action, binding them and stunning them._

_Once that was done, everyone began to celebrate. I looked around for Harry and noticed him swaying. I ran over and threw myself into his arms. I hugged him tightly and he reciprocated. _

_"I love you Mione," He whispered into my ear._

_"Love you too Harry," I replied._

_"Mione," He whispered. I looked up into his eyes and watched as he paled. _

_"Harry?" I questioned. I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and we both slumped to the ground. _

_"REMUS! DUMBLEDORE! HELP!" I screamed. The men in question raced towards me and looked down at our fallen saviour. They helped me levitate him to the hospital tent where he was placed on a bed next to Ron. _

_- Three Weeks Later -_

_Whilst everyone else was celebrating, I was sitting by my best friend's bed in St. Mungos. Harry had yet to wake up and the only time I left his bedside was to visit Ron or shower and change. _

_"Hey Mya," A voice from the doorway said. I turned and noticed Blaise, Draco and Dean standing there looking over at me solemnly. _

_They walked over to the bed and took up their regular positions - Draco at the foot of the bed, Dean on the other side to me and Blaise standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. _

_"Has he moved?" Draco whispered._

_"No. His eyes move under his eyelids but that's it," I replied. I moved his hair from his closed eyes and kissed his forehead. _

_"I love you Harry," I whispered._

_"I'm gonna visit Ron," I informed the boys. They nodded and I left the room._

_"Hey Ron, I told you I'd be back," I said as I walked into his private room. He grabbed my hand with a childlike smile and dragged me over to a small table. He held up the picture he had been drawing and held it out to me. Since Bellatrix's curse, Ron had reverted to childhood again. He had the mental capacity of a two year old and could really only say a few simple words._

_"Wow Ron. This is a great picture. I love it," I said. It was just a mix of coloured scribbles but Ron smiled and pointed at a brown scribble then to me._

_"Is that me?" I asked. He nodded then pointed to the red scribble then pointed to himself "And that's you?"_

_He nodded and smiled. He picked up a new piece of paper and another crayon and started scribbling again. I watched as he scribbled on the paper before taking a sheet of paper for myself. Ron watched a I drew a picture of myself, Harry and himself. He looked at the picture as I slipped it over to him._

_He pointed at the figure on the right and then himself._

_"That's right Ron. That's you. I'm next to you and that's Harry," I said as I pointed._

_"Ha-rry. Mio-ne," Ron sounded out. I felt tears well in my eyes as he said our names over and over again. _

_"Ron, I have to go away for a while. I want you to know I'm always going to be here though," Ron looked up at me with sad eyes and I knew he could somewhat understand. _

_"No leave," He whispered. _

_"I have to. But if you look at this picture, I am always here," I said as I pointed to the picture. He moved over slightly and hugged me._

_"Miss you," He said. _

_"I'll miss you too Ron. I'll come visit when I can," I said. I kissed his forehead and stood up. _

_"Mione," Ron said when I was at the door. I turned and found him holding his two pictures out. I took them and smiled through my tears. "Love you."_

_"I love you too Ron," I said. I watched as he smiled brightly, waved and walked back to the table. I watched him pick up my picture and hug it before I closed the door behind me. _

_I slid my back down until I hit the floor and let the tears fall. I felt two bodies sit beside me and one kneel in front of me. I looked up and noticed my friends. They helped me to stand and Blaise half carried me to the floo area where we would find Dumbledore who decided to send us to America to get away from everything._

_**- End Flashback - **_

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in bed wrapped in Dean's arms. I slipped out of them and walked downstairs where I found Drake and Blaise watching TV.

"Hey Mya," Blaise said. I walked over to them and sat Indian style between them on the couch.

"We ordered some Chin-ese food for dinner," Blaise said proudly.

"Wow, you guys used the phone and phone book properly and didn't make asses of yourselves. I'm very impressed," I said. The both began to tickle me and I laughed harder then I had in a long time.

We watched TV for a little bit longer before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get dinner. Can one of you go get Dean? He's asleep on my bed," I said. The boys nodded and raced upstairs whilst I grabbed my wallet and walked to the door.

"Oh, hey Mike," I said when I opened the door. Mike and I had had a good conversation at lunch over books and we found we had quite similar interests, literature wise.

"Hey Mione," Mike said with a smile. I looked down at his clothes and noticed he wasn't dressed for work.

"You work at the Chinese restaurant?" I asked.

"My parents own it. I was heading this way anyway with the guys so it was just easier to drop it off on my way," When he finished speaking, I looked past him and waved to the big SUV full of people. Everyone waved back and I smiled. I watched as a second SUV pulled up behind Mike's and Kurt got out of the driver's side.

"What are you guys up to tonight?" I asked as I took the food and handed him the money.

"Just hanging out at Finn and Kurt's playing video games. The girls and Kurt will probs give each other make overs. You guys should totally come with us," Mike said.

"Oh no, we couldn't impose," I said.

"Nonsense. Here, we'll settle this now," Mike said before he grabbed my arm. He dragged me down the front path and over to the cars. Windows wound down and all the glee kids smiled at me.

"Hey guys, have we got room for four more people?" Mike asked.

"Of course. There is plenty of room," Kurt said. He smiled at me kindly and I smiled back.

"Seriously guys," I tried to say but Kurt daintily pranced over to me and put a hand on my mouth.

"Go and get those boys of yours and come on. I'll ring dad and Carole and tell them to expect four more people for food," Kurt said.

"Fine. I'm going to lose this battle anyway aren't I?" I said once Kurt removed his hand from my mouth.

Kurt nodded and smiled at me before walking back over to his car.

"Will we need to bring anything?" I asked.

"Go get pyjamas and clothes for school tomorrow," Quinn called out from her window. I nodded before rolling my eyes at them and walking back inside. I heard footsteps and noticed Kurt following me.

"I'll help," he said when I gave him a look. I nodded and walked to the kitchen to place the Chinese food in the fridge. After explaining the situation to the boys we walked up to our rooms to pack.

"Mione, you have amazing clothes! OMG! I love your shoes!" Kurt screamed from inside my closet. I laughed and leant over him to grab my black overnight bag.

"Go crazy," I said. He squealed, clapped his hands together and dove. I watched as he threw a pair of charcoal coloured skinny jeans, a black and white chequered corset top and my knee high black stiletto boots into the bag followed by bra and underwear and my make up and toiletries bag from my dresser. He grabbed me out a pair of flannel pyjama pants and went for a tank top before I stopped him.

"I'll wear this one to bed," I said as I handed him one of Harry's old long sleeved Quidditch jerseys.

"So, who's this mysterious Potter fellow?" Kurt asked. I felt tears well in my eyes as I walked over to the picture of us.

"Oh God Mione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Kurt said. I turned and shook my head. I handed him the picture and he took it silently.

"Harry is on the left and Ron is on the right. The three of us were best friends when I was at school in England," I said, willing the tears away.

"What happened to them?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Harry is in a coma and Ron suffered from a quick acting and undiagnosable degenerative disease that ate away at his mind. He now has the mental capacity of a two year old," I explained softly. I felt Kurt's arms wrap around me and I gratefully accepted the hug.

"It's ok Mione," Kurt whispered as some tears spilt from my eyes.

"Ok. I'm fine now," I said as I composed myself. Kurt picked up my bag and walked me over to my ensuite. I washed my face quickly before we walked downstairs. I grabbed my school bag, wallet and keys and locked the house up behind myself.

"Hey Kurt," I said before we walked to the cars. He turned and smiled at me. "Thank you for upstairs."

"You are very welcome. Now, I am going to pawn my keys off to someone else and I'm coming in your car. I must talk to you more about your amazing fashion sense," Kurt said before looping his arm through mine and dragging me to the cars.

**- Kurt POV -**

I sat in the passenger seat of Hermione's Ford Mustang convertible whilst Mercedes, Quinn and Santana sat in the back. We had divided ourselves into the three cars and were soon heading towards mine and Finn's place.

I watched as Hermione laughed at something Mercedes said and realised it never reached her eyes. Poor thing had to watch as her friend became lost in his mind. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be. I watched mum die of cancer but at least she was out of pain and I knew she was in a better place. She would always be in doubt about whether or not they were in pain.

"So Mione, any boyfriends back in England?" Quinn asked her and I looked over at Hermione.

"Nah. Most of the guys I knew were too much like brothers to date," Hermione said.

"Well, I can tell you now, you have become pretty popular among the boys of our school over the past two days," Santana said. I couldn't really tell if she was jealous or not.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked. The four of us looked over at her and I couldn't help the incredulous look I sent her.

"Did you just ask why? Well, for one, you are the new, foreign student which gives you an air of mystery but you are also drop dead gorgeous," I said vehemently.

"No I'm not. I'm just average," Hermione said before dropping her head slightly and pulling into my street.

I was stunned. This girl didn't realise how gorgeous she was. We were soon pulling into mine and Finn's place and she shut the car off as she parked behind my car.

"Come on girls, we have makeovers to attend to," I said. Hermione smiled at me as she grabbed her bag and we all walked inside as a group.

After saying a quick hello to Carole and dad, all 16 of us walked down to the basement (Finn and Puck carried Artie down). Everyone threw their things onto the floor before the girls and I walked upstairs to the living room where everything we needed was set up – movies, lollies, chocolates, popcorn and all other makeover essentials.

"So, how long have you guys been friends?" Hermione asked us. I held her hand in mine as I filed her nails into a perfect shape.

"Well, San, Brit and I have been friends since grade school as have Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. Us and Rachel became friends last year after we all joined Glee," Quinn explained.

"That's great. Kurt, what are you doing to my hands?" Hermione asked me. I applied some moisturiser and began to massage them.

"I'm giving you a proper manicure. This one you are sporting now just wont do," I said.

"I've never had a manicure before. Nor have I ever had a makeover," Hermione said softly.

"How could you have not had a manicure?" Tina asked and I found myself agreeing.

"I've never had the time," Hermione said "I went to boarding school as you know and I never really got involved with the girls in my dorm. I hung out with the boys mostly. I've never really had girlfriends."

"Well, now you do and let me tell you, we do this every week so be prepared," Brit said and I watched as Hermione's face lit up into a smile. She looked even more incredible when she smiled so I would have to make her do it more.

**- Blaise POV -**

I watched as Hermione walked back up the stairs with Kurt and the girls and I knew this time would be good for her. Since Harry and Ron had been in hospital, she hasn't spent any time with other friends. She literally spent most of her time at the hospital. We would have to drag her away so she could get some sun, have some food and have a sleep.

"Ok, you boys up for some Call of Duty?" Mike asked us as we all sat around on beds, beanbags and the floor.

"Sure," Dean said. He was handed a little, black weird shaped thing and turned to the TV. Him, Matt, Mike and Finn started playing and we watched. I was amazed at how good Dean was at the game.

We heard laughter from upstairs and Dean turned to us quickly and smiled.

"It's nice to hear her laugh again," Drake commented. Dean and I nodded in agreement and the other guys looked at us oddly.

"Why wouldn't she laugh?" Artie asked.

"She's had it tougher than most teenagers. Since she was eleven, she's had to act like an adult and face some situations that most adults couldn't face," I said.

"Add into it the fact she lost her parents six months ago and now Harry and Ron are incapacitated in hospital, she hasn't really had any reason to smile or laugh," Dean said before he shot Mike and killed him.

"Shit. Um, if it isn't too much to ask, how did her parents die?" Finn said softly.

"I think that's one of the worst things. It happened in their home. Hermione was having a few days at home and these men just broke into the house. They tied Mione up and made her watch as they tortured and murdered her parents. We didn't find her for three days because we knew she would be gone for a week. We went to see her when she was a day late and found her lying on the floor with her parent's bodies in front of her," I said. I could still remember the look on her face and the condition of her body when we got there.

"Holy shit," Puck said. The boys went silent and all that could be heard was the sound of breathing and of the music on the game.

"She doesn't talk about herself much so I think being up there with the girls and Kurt will help her," I said.

"If there is anyone who can help her to open up, it will be Kurt," Finn said.

Burt came down about an hour later and told us dinner was ready. We all walked upstairs and I couldn't help but look at Mione.

She looked alive. Her eyes held a small sparkle in them that hadn't been around since before the war. She had her arms linked with both Kurt's and Rachel's as they walked into the kitchen. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Never better," Mione said. I kissed her head and let her walk back over to Kurt and Rachel.

We all ate dinner and decided to head downstairs and watch movie. I smiled and nudged Draco with my foot. He looked up at me and I pointed to Mione. She was sitting on the floor, side on next to Puck with her back resting against his knees. Her legs were resting in Kurt's lap and he was massaging her calves lightly.

Draco raised his eyebrows at me and nudged Dean. Dean looked and shook his head.

We spent half our time watching the movie and the other half watching Puck and Mione.

Around halfway through the movie, we watched as Mione moved before placing her head in Puck's lap. He didn't seem phased. Instead he just rested a hand on her head and began to smooth down her hair.

The boys and I exchanged a glance. The brotherly feelings were beginning to swell in all of us. If Puck wanted to be with Mione, he was going to have to prove that he was the one who could take care of her.

**Hey Guys. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I got a few reviews asking where Harry and Ron were so I hope this helped to clear up the confusion. Please keep reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**- Hermione POV -**

A week had passed since the sleepover and it was once again a glee day. I walked to the auditorium and slipped into the shadows. The Glee club were singing "One" by U2 and I was mesmerised.

"They are really something," a voice behind me said and I jumped. Miss. Pillsbury was standing there smiling.

"Yea they are," I replied as I turned back to them.

"Why do you hide in the shadows? Why not make your presence known?" Miss. Pillsbury asked as she situated herself beside me.

"I'm used to the shadows. They help me. If you'll excuse me ma'am, I have some work to do," I said. I smiled at her softly and walked past her.

"Hey Hermione," I groaned as Jacob walked up to me and fell into step.

"Jacob," I said curtly. I tried to walk faster but he managed to keep up with me.

"How are you?" He asked. He reminded me so much of Pettigrew and it made me want to strangle him.

"Fine. Please leave me alone," I said. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh I know I don't see you with your hand on that girl," a hard female voice said. Jacob and I turned and saw Coach Sylvester standing there with her hands on her hips. Jacob began to shake and dropped his hand.

"No ma'am," Jacob said.

"Good. Now leave before I rip your head off, dance under the blood spurt and play soccer with your head," Coach said. She indicated with her head and Jacob was gone as fast as he had arrived.

"Thank you coach," I said.

"Follow me Miss. Granger," She said. I followed her silently into her office and waited. She shut the door and wrapped me in a quick hug.

"How are things going?" She asked me kindly, her demeanour totally different to how she normally is with the student body. But I guess being a close friend of Draco's (who she was related to), gave me special privileges.

"Alright. I sometimes have nightmares but that is normal," I said honestly.

"If you tell anyone I said this, I will strangle you but you really should talk to Emma Pillsbury. Keep out the things about magic but tell her the rest," Sue said. When we decided to move here, Dumbledore told Sue all about us and about magic so she was prepared.

"I will think about it," I said honestly.

"Also, I know Tanaka is going to ask the boys to join the football team but I wanted to ask you something," Sue bent down under her desk and pulled out a red Cheerios bag. She placed it on the desk in front of me and asked "Will you join the Cheerios?"

"Wow Sue. Um, can I think about it? I really don't know if I want to join any clubs at the moment," I said.

"Of course. Take the bag and put it in your locker. The uniform should fit if you decide to join," Sue said. I stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Ok, enough with the hugging. People are going to think I'm going soft. If you join the Cheerios, I won't be so nice," Sue said with a smile. I nodded and took the bag off her desk. I smiled once more before walking out of her office.

**- Emma POV -**

I watched as Hermione walked past me and sighed. I walked further into the auditorium just as the glee kids finished their song.

"Hey Em," Will said with a smile.

"Hey. Guys that sounded wonderful," I said as I walked and sat beside Will.

"Thanks Miss. Pillsbury," Rachel said to me. "Are you ok ma'am?"

"What, yes I'm fine. Just a bit worried," I said.

"About what Em?" Will asked me with a concerned look.

"Hermione. Just something she said to me," I said. When she said the shadows help her it made me wonder.

"Miss. Pillsbury, Hermione will talk to you when she is ready. She hasn't had it easy," Kurt said.

"Yea I know. I just don't like feeling helpless. Did you know she was watching from the shadows?" I asked.

"Really?" Will seemed excited. "Maybe she'll take me up on my offer."

"What offer Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"I asked her to join Glee," Will said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"When did she audition?" Santana asked.

"They didn't really audition. I was walking past the auditorium and heard them singing so I went in to have a listen. They are incredible," Will said.

The kids looked at each other and you could tell they were thinking about how to get Hermione and her friends to join glee.

"Kids, let them join in their own time. Don't pressure them," I said. The kids looked sheepish and shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright. I'll let you get back to your work. I have some things to go over," I said. I smiled at the kids and Will and walked back to my office.

I grabbed Hermione's file from my filing cabinet and opened it on my desk. I looked through her transcripts and saw that she topped all her classes and would have graduated with honours. I read down a bit further and gasped.

Her file told of how she had been kidnapped and held captive for three weeks where she was tortured extensively. A few months later, her parents were murdered in her house and she wasn't found for a few days.

I closed the folder with a heavy hand.

"That poor girl," I said. I walked over and grabbed the folders of her friends out of the cabinet. I read them and frowned. All three of the boys had been tortured to some extent.

I closed the files and rested my head on them. I heard a knock at my door and looked up. Will was looking at me with a smile but worry was shining in his eyes.

"Em, are you ok?" Will asked.

I wordlessly handed him the files, my mind only worrying about the kids and not on confidentiality. Will read the files and his face fell.

"Wow," he said as he placed the files back on the table.

"How do I help them Will? I don't know what to do," I said desperately.

"I don't know Em. Like you said today, let them come to you in their own time," Will said. He rested his hand on the table and I slipped mine into his. He pressed a kiss to the back of it and smiled.

**- Hermione POV -**

The day passed by pretty quickly after my meeting with Sue. I walked out to the car and slid into the drivers' seat. I jumped slightly when I heard a knock on my window but smiled when I saw Noah.

"Hey Noah," I said as I rolled down the window.

"Hey Mione. You waiting for the boys?" He asked as he leant on the window.

"Yep. Have you seen them?" I asked him.

"They were talking to Tanaka I think. They should be here soon," Noah replied.

"Thanks. So, how was glee today?" I asked.

"I think you already know that," Noah said with a smirk and I knew I had been caught. "Why don't you just come and sit in the auditorium and listen? We don't mind."

"I'll think about it," I said honestly.

"Also, a little bird told me you have a pretty amazing voice. You should come sing with us one time," Noah said.

I was about to answer when I noticed Blaise running over to my car. Noah moved to one side so B and I could talk.

"Hey Mione. Um, we aren't going to be home until later. Coach is going to explain to us the rules of football because we decided to join the team. Would you mind coming and getting us at say 5?" B asked.

"That's fine. Have fun," I said. He kissed my cheek and headed back to the pitch.

"I have a question," Noah said. I turned and watched as he ran a hand through his Mohawk.

"Yes Noah," I replied.

"Would you mind coming over this afternoon and helping me with the English homework we got today? I have no idea what I am supposed to do," Noah asked softly.

"Of course. Did you drive today? I can follow you," I said.

"Nah, I caught the bus this morning," Noah said.

"Hop in. You will need to give me directions though," I said.

"It's pretty simple. I live about four doors down from you," Noah said with a smile.

"Well that does make it simple," I said with a grin. Noah chucked his bag in the backseat and I backed out of the car park.

I was soon pulling into our street and I drove to Noah's house.

He opened my door for me and I smiled at him. We grabbed our bags and he led me inside.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Noah asked.

"Could I have some water please," I said. Noah walked over to the fridge and grabbed me a bottle of water and grabbed himself a bottle of coke.

"Come on. Mum is at work and my sister Hannah is at her friends place so we can have some peace and quiet," Noah said with a grin.

"How old is Hannah?" I asked as he led me up to his room. I remember seeing her when she came over with the parents but she didn't say anything to me.

"She is 9," Noah replied. "Here we are."

He pushed open a door and I braced myself for a room similar to Harry and Ron's at the Burrow but I was pleasantly surprised. The room was tidy with just a pair of pyjama pants lying on the floor and two pairs of shoes. The walls had various posters of bands and sporting teams and there were also a few pictures hanging over the bed, desk and by the window.

"So, what part of the homework don't you get?" I asked as I sat on the bed and pulled the stuff out. Noah sat beside me and got his work out as well.

We worked for an hour and a half before I had to go pick the boys up.

"I hate English," Noah said as he threw his pen down onto the book.

"It will be ok. I can come back after I drop the boys home. I have some books that may help explain this stuff," I said.

"That would be great," Noah said as he walked me out.

"Be back soon," I said before getting into my car and driving away.

I pulled into the car park just as the boys were finishing. They jumped in the car and began telling me all about the game.

"So you all had fun I guess," I said. All three of them nodded and smiled.

"Aren't you coming in?" Blaise asked.

"Nah. I'm helping Noah with that English homework from today. There should be some leftovers from last night to eat," I said before I waved and walked back down the street. I knocked on the front door and Noah answered.

"Hey. Come on back up," Noah said. I walked up to his room and noticed his guitar sitting on his bed.

"What were you playing?" I asked. Noah looked down and shook his head.

"Nothing much. Just a Brad Paisley song," He said. I smiled as he picked up his guitar and placed it on his lap.

"Which one? I love Brad Paisley," I said as I sat beside him on the bed.

"Whiskey Lullaby. It's for this week's glee assignment," Noah explained.

"Can you play some? I'd love to hear it," I said softly. He smiled at me and began playing the intro.

He opened his mouth and his husky voice flowed out. (Underline - Noah. _Italics - Hermione. _**Bold - Both**)

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,

Until the night.

I found myself joining him as the chorus began.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die**

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

Noah looked shocked but kept on playing as I sang the next verse.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,_

_Until the night._

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

- Instrumental -

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

- Instrumental -

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la..**

I smiled as Noah let the last notes ring out before I caught him staring at me.

"You are incredible," Noah said.

"Thank you," I think I blushed slightly when Noah said that.

"Will you come and sing that with me when I have to do the assignment? Please," Noah said. I looked into his green eyes and sighed.

"Sure. When is it?" I asked.

"Next glee is tomorrow. Wanna practice it again?" Noah asked.

We ran through the song a few more times before going back to English. Just as we were finishing, the front door opened.

"Noah! Hannah and I are home," Aviva said.

"Coming mum," Noah replied. He turned to me and said "Come on. By the smell of it, mum got Chinese. Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude," I said. Noah shook his head and we walked downstairs.

"Oh, hello Hermione. How are you? I didn't expect anyone to be here," I giggled slightly at the glare she was shooting Noah.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman. I'm wonderful. I just came over to help Noah with some English homework. I was just leaving, I don't want to intrude on dinner," I said.

"No stay. I was just a little surprised. We have more than enough food and I would love for you to stay and please call me Aviva," Mrs. Puckerman said with a grin.

"If you're sure then I'd love to Aviva," I said. She smiled at me and walked into the kitchen with the food.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. What's your name?" Noah's sister asked. I smiled when I saw she had the same eyes as her brother.

"Hi Hannah. My name is Hermione but you can call me Mione," I replied. She giggled and I watched as she tugged on Noah's shirt. He bent down to her level and looked her in the eye.

"She's beautiful. I like her," Dana said. I blushed and Noah laughed. He kissed her head and ushered her into the kitchen.

Noah turned to me with a half smirk half smile and said "she's right you know, you are beautiful."

I stood there stunned for a moment until I walked into the kitchen.

**- Noah POV -**

I watched as Mione interacted with my mum and sister and I noticed she seemed much more relaxed than usual. After dinner, we all went into the living room and put on a movie. Hannah was sitting on Mione's lap and Mione was running her fingers through Hannah's hair.

About halfway through the movie, mum, Mione and I heard slight snoring and we all looked at Hannah. She was sound asleep with her head resting on Mione's neck.

"Which one is her room?" She whispered.

"Third door on the right," I replied. Mione nodded and stood up carefully with Hannah.

"Mum, don't start. She is just helping with some homework," I said once Mione was gone.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Mum said but I didn't believe her.

"I'd better head home. Thank you for having me," Mione said as she came downstairs with her bag.

"I'll walk you home," I said. I didn't really want her walking alone in the dark.

"Its fine," Mione replied.

"Either Noah walks you home or I drive," Mum said and I smiled when Mione sighed.

"Fine. It was great to see you again Aviva," Mione said. Mum hugged her tightly.

"Come over anytime," Mum said. Mione and I walked out the front door and down the street. Once we got to her door I stopped.

"Thanks again for both the glee thing and the homework," I said.

"You're welcome Noah. Anytime. Goodnight," She said. She seemed to be contemplating something before she pressed a kiss to my cheek and ran inside.

The next day at school, I was still touching the place she had kissed me as if making sure it was real.

"You ready to present your country song?" Mike asked as he walked over to me.

"Yep. That reminds me. I gotta go get my singing partner," I said. I nodded at Mike and raced towards the library where Mione was.

"Come on. Glee time," I said when I saw her. She shut her book, grabbed her bag and followed me.

"Wait here," I said when we reached the room.

"There you are Puck. Now, what are you going to be presenting?" Schue asked.

"Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss," I said.

"Which girl is singing with you?" Schue asked as I set up to chairs.

"This one," I said. I walked over to the door and indicated for Mione to come in. She smiled at the club and sat on one of the stools. I grabbed my guitar and sat on the other one.

"You ok?" I asked as the band got ready to provide backup.

"Just a bit nervous," She admitted.

"Don't focus on them. Just focus on the song. Just pretend it is you and me performing like we did last night. You can do it," I said. I squeezed her hand lightly and hoped she felt the sparks. Shit this girl is turning me into a girl.

I started the song and started singing. When it came to the chorus, I smiled at Mione and we both started singing. I looked at the club and Mr. Schue and noticed their looks of awe when Mione sang the second verse. We finished the song and I smiled at her. The club was silent for a minute before cheering and applauding began.

"That was incredible. Your voices sound perfect together," Mr. Schue said. He had a look on his face that told me he was plotting something.

"Damn Mione, that is one incredible set of pipes you have. Please say you will join glee. With your voice, Puck's voice and Rachel's voice we will wipe the floor with Vocal Adrenaline this year," Beyoncé said. I looked over at Mione and shrugged. I wasn't going to push her.

"Do I have to audition again?" She asked with a grin and I knew she had made her mind up.

"No. That was an audition if I have ever seen one. What do you guys think? Should she be in?" Schue said with a grin. Everyone said yes and began chanting Mione's name.

"Fine fine. I'm in," Mione said. Everyone cheered and the girls and Kurt hugged her.

"Schuester!" We heard a voice bark and we all turned to the door. Coach Sylvester was standing there looking extremely intimidating (I would never admit that out loud).

"Yes Sue? We were just celebrating the addition of our newest member," Schue said smugly. I chuckled softly at that.

"I wish to speak to Granger now," She said. Mione moved out of the girls' arms and walked over to the coach. They both walked out of the room and the door slammed behind them.

"Wonder what that was about?" Artie commented. We all shrugged and looked over at the door with confused looks.

**- Hermione POV -**

"Yes Sue?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check on you. Draco said you weren't home until late last night. He said you were with Puckerman," Sue said bluntly.

"I was helping him with a Glee song and some English homework," I explained.

"Congrats on getting into glee. It will be good to have an outlet," Sue said. Her tone held something in it I couldn't really decipher and I decided something.

"Sue, I was thinking about your offer from yesterday and I would like to agree," I said. Sue looked stunned then grinned.

"Welcome to the Cheerios. I expect to see you in that uniform on Monday," Sue said before walking off down the hall.

I walked back into the room and turned to the club.

"What did Miss. Sylvester want?" Rachel asked.

"You will have to see on Monday," I said slyly. That afternoon I managed to smuggle the uniform out to my car without anyone seeing. I washed it over the weekend and packed my bag Sunday night ready for Monday.

**- Puck POV -**

We were all waiting anxiously for Mione and the boys to arrive. We were all curious as to what Miss. S had said to Mione on Friday. Draco, Dean and Blaise walked down the halls but there was no Mione.

"Where is Mione?" Beyoncé asked.

"Quinn, San and Brit picked her up this morning for school. They stole her away at like six am," Blaise explained.

We waited a few more minutes before Jew-fro ran past us practically freaking out. I nodded at Finn and he moved one arm from Rachel's waist and grabbed him around the neck.

"What's up with you Jew-fro?" I asked as he was passed off to Matt, Mike and I.

"There is something beautiful coming around the corner," Jew-fro said. Mike and Matt dropped him and their jaws dropped. They slapped my chest and I turned to see one of the most delectable sights ever.

Mione, San, Brit and Quinn were walking down the halls, San had linked pinkies with both Mione and Brit and Mione's and Quinn's arms were looped through each other's and all four were wearing Cheerio uniforms.

I couldn't stop from staring at Mione. The skirt went to just below mid-thigh, the top had ridden up a bit and exposed a strip of midriff complete with belly button piercing. Her legs looked long and never-ending and her boobs looked amazing in the tight top. Her curls were piled into a sleek ponytail that showed off her long, smooth neck. She was wearing very little make up and she looked utterly gorgeous. I was saving this image away for later (if you catch my drift).

The four girls stopped in front of us and looked at each other before saying "surprise".

Surprise in-fucking-deed.

**I know Sue was a bit out of character but I wanted to show a bit of the caring side that comes out with her sister and that slightly came out at the end of season 1. Hope you all enjoyed this. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**- Mione POV -**

I tugged the skirt down slightly as Britt and Quinn did my hair.

"Mione, you look great. That uniform looks smoking on you," San said. She was dusting foundation on my face followed by a light blush.

"I'm just a bit self-conscious that is all," I replied honestly.

"Why? You are absolutely gorgeous why not flaunt it?" Quinn said.

"Quinn, I'm not gorgeous so you can stop saying it," I said. The girls looked at one another before dragging me over to the mirror.

"How can you think you aren't beautiful? You have the most amazing coloured eyes, your hair is thick and sleek, your skin tone and complexion are to die for," Quinn said.

"You have an amazing chest area, I'm jealous. You're stomach is flat and hell, you have abs. You have a gorgeous ass and your legs, don't get me started on how amazing they are," San said.

"And, you have a beautiful singing voice," Britt said.

"Mione, you are absoluetly gorgeous in every way and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do, they will be dealing with us," Quinn said.

"Thanks guys," I said softly. I turned and hugged the three of them tightly.

"Come on. Let's get you to school and show you off," San said. We all grabbed our bags and walked out to San's car. San and Britt slipped into the front and Quinn and I got into the back.

As we drove, San and Britt locked pinkies and Quinn held my hand. When I looked at her she smiled and said "you are shaking."

We pulled into the school parking lot and all jumped out of the car. Every eye turned to us and I started to feel self conscious. Just as I slipped my bag onto my back, Quinn looped her arm through mine and I felt San's pinky link with mine. I smiled at the three girls and they smiled back as we walked towards the school.

Quinn pushed the door open and the entire hall went silent. Everyone was looking at us and the other three seemed so at home.

We walked towards the glee kids and said "surprise".

"Wow! Damn Mione," Blaise said. He walked around us in a full circle and whistled.

"Shut up B," I said. I walked down to my locker with Quinn, Britt and San still attached to me and threw my stuff in.

"You look great. That uniform really shows off your legs," Kurt said. He was grinning at me and I smiled. The bell rang and I reopened my locker and grabbed my stuff for English.

Quinn and I looped arms again after waving goodbye to the others and headed towards English. Blaise stood on Quinn's right and Noah stood on my left.

"You look pretty hot in that uniform," Noah whispered as we walked.

I blushed and said "thank you Noah."

"So is this what Miss. S wanted to talk to you about on Friday?" Noah asked. I felt his hand rest on my back as some freshman walked past, pushing and shoving.

"Uh yeah. She gave me the uniform on Thursday and offered me the position. She let me have a day to think before I agreed," I said. I moved into Noah's side a bit more when I saw Jewfro walking towards me with a predatory look in his eye. Noah noticed Jewfro and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me flush against his body. Jacob looked at us and Noah glared so he scampered off running in the opposite direction.

"Thank you Noah," I whispered to him before I pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled but didn't move his arm. We walked into the English room and over to our table.

We made it through English with Noah only threatening one hockey player who was sitting behind us. Whilst the others went to Maths, the boys and I walked into the auditorium.

"So, I - uh joined Glee the other day," I said.

"That is cool. I'm thinking about auditioning," Dean said.

The other two looked at each other before nodding.

"Well, next practice is tomorrow afternoon at 3," I said. The boys nodded and I smiled when Dean began playing a Debussy song. I lay down with my head in Draco's lap and almost fell asleep.

"Come on girl. Class time," B said after a while. We all got up and slowly walked to our next class.

**- Kurt POV -**

I watched as Puck and Mione walked with Quinn and Blaise towards their English class.

"Damn, they would make a fine ass couple," Mercedes said.

"Which?" Matt asked.

"Both," Mercedes replied and I found myself agreeing. We all headed off to our classes talking about the two couples.

When lunch came around, we watched as Puck moved over slightly so Mione would sit next to him and Quinn moved so there was room for Blaise. Dean sat beside Mercedes who grinned at him and laughed at something he said.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I looked up and into the piercing blue eyes of Draco. I nodded silently and he smiled. I took in his beauty as he sat down and I sighed. I looked at my food and took a bite before I said something stupid. There was no way this Grecian God would ever be into me.

"So, how long have you been a member of glee?" Draco asked. I shivered as the sound of his accent washed over me.

"Um, since freshman year. I was part of the original 5," I explained.

"Who were the original five?" Draco asked.

"Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, Tina and I," I replied.

"That is cool. We never had anything like this at our old school," Draco said.

"You should definately try out. We have heard you guys are pretty great singers," I said softly.

"We are thinking about it. Your next practice is tomorrow right?" Draco asked. I smiled brightly at the thought of him joining glee.

"Yep. Starts at 3," I replied. Draco nodded and smiled. I smiled back and we both joined the conversations going on around us.

I noticed Mione smiling at me and I raised my eyebrow at her. She shook her head and turned back to Puck.

**- Hermione POV -**

I watched as Draco and Kurt talked and Draco flirted. One of the reasons Lucius disowned Draco, besides the fact that Draco fought for the Light Side, was that Draco is gay. He told his father the night he refused to become a death eater. When he arrived at Grimmauld late that night, he was bruised, bloody and broken. He had told me what had happened and asked if he could stay with us.

"Hey, I have a question," I whispered to Noah. He nodded for me to continue "Kurt is gay right? He's not just a very aware straight guy."

"He is gay. He told us all over summer break but we all sort of knew. Why do you ask?" Noah asked.

"I was just wondering," I replied. I turned back to the two boys and smiled softly. I would tell Draco later.

The rest of my classes were pretty good and I found myself looking forward to cheerleading practice. Quinn, San and Britt met me at my locker after last period and we walked out to the field to warm up.

"Today is the day we work out new routines. Coach doesn't see them until Wednesday so we have to get it perfect before then," Quinn explained.

"Who let the foreigner on the team?" One of the cheerleaders said snidely. Quinn and San glared whilst Britt grabbed my hand.

"I did. As did Miss. S," Quinn said.

"Well, we know your judgement has always been flawed Fabray. I mean, you did let Puckerman knock you up," The same cheerleader said. Before anyone could say anything, Quinn was airborne and had landed on top of the girl.

One of the footballers behind us yelled "chick fight" before they ran over to watch.

I snapped out of my shock when Blaise reached me. He nodded and we both went for the fray. Blaise grabbed Quinn around the waist and pulled her off the girl. The other girl got up and was about to go for Quinn when I grabbed the back of her shirt.

Both girls were hurling abuse at each other until I screamed "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped and turned to me. Blaise took this time to move Quinn away from the situation.

"That is enough," I said as the girl lunged again. I pushed her back and she landed on her ass.

"Who asked you, foreign slut?" The girl said from the ground.

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked.

"Sian. What's it to you?" She hissed as she got to her feet and pushed me.

"Ok Sian, listen closely. You really should get to know people before you judge, I mean, the only slut I see here is you," I said. She growled and pounced. She landed on me and we slid back.

Sian got in a few punches before I propelled her off with my legs. I flipped up to my feet and spat some blood on the ground.

"Is that the best you've got?" I taunted.

Just as Sian was about to pounce again, we all heard a voice yell "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

We all turned and saw Sue standing there, hands on her hips glaring at us with Coach Tanaka behind her. He had obviously run off to get her when the fight started.

"That bitch attacked me," Sian said.

"Oh bullshit!" I said.

"Enough! Mione, tell me what happened from the beginning," Sue said as she turned to me.

I told her the story starting from the beginning.

"Santana! Is she telling the truth?" Sue asked as she turned to the Latina.

"Yes ma'am," San said.

"Well, we can settle this easily," Sue said. Sian looked at me and smirked.

"Davies, you're out," Sue said.

Sian's face fell as she turned to coach.

"What? Are you kidding?" She screeched.

"I don't kid! Go get changed and hand in your uniform! NOW!" Sue yelled. Sian glared and threw her shoulder into me as she walked past.

"Back to it! NOW!" Coach yelled. The footballers scattered and we began practice.

"You ok?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine. I've had worse," I replied. Quinn looked at me funnily before turning back to the team.

An hour and a half later, practice ended and we headed out to the parking lot. The boys still had another 45 minutes of practice left.

"Hey Mione, we are having a sleepover at mine tonight. You wanna come?" Britt asked.

"Sure. Can we head home so I can grab some things?" I asked. Britt nodded and we all walked over to San's car. As we walked Britt sent a message to the other girls saying to meet at her place.

We pulled up at my place and we all walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and looked at the picture of Harry, Ron and I whilst the girls grabbed a small back pack and filled it with the essentials I would need for tonight and tomorrow. Britt had told me on the way that I could wash my uniform at hers so it was cool for the next day.

"Who are those guys in the picture Mione?" San asked as she sat next to me.

"Harry and Ron. They are my best friends," I said.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Britt asked.

"At present, Harry is in a coma and Ron has the mental capacity of a two year old. This will be my first birthday without them in years," I said. I felt tears come to my eyes and I brushed them away furiously.

"When is your birthday?" Quinn asked.

"Saturday," I replied. I couldn't find it in me to be excited - this would be my first birthday with out Harry and Ron but also my parents.

"We should have a party!" Britt commented.

"No. Don't go to any fuss because of me," I said. I stood up and wiped away my tears. I grabbed my now full bag and walked back downstairs with the girls following. We walked back out to San's car and headed towards Britt's.

**- Quinn POV -**

I watched Hermione as San headed towards Britt's place. She was staring out the window into nothingness and I swear I saw a tear slip down her cheek. I thought about the photo of her friends but also what she said during practice.

"I've had worse" - the phrase kept repeating over and over in my mind. I knew from the medals and awards she had on her wall that she hadn't had an easy life but I still didn't get what she meant about having worse.

I stopped my thoughts when we pulled into Britt's driveway and found Rach, Tina and Mercedes waiting for us. We all walked inside and headed up to Britt's room.

"Mione, what happened to your eye?" Rach asked.

"Got into a fight with one of the cheerleaders," Mione said calmly.

"Woah! What over?" Tina asked.

"She started having a go at me about last year. We started fighting then Mione got in the middle. Blaise pulled me away and then I don't know what Mione said but all I saw was her go flying back with Sian on her. Then Sian was kicked off Mione and Coach intervened," I replied.

"She called me a foreign slut and I said she was the only slut I could see then she attacked," Mione said.

"Coach kicked her scrawny ass off the team," San said with a grin.

"Britt do you have any ice?" Rach asked as she looked at Mione's eye.

"Maybe. Where do you find ice?" Britt asked with a confused look.

"Come on Britt. I'll show you," San said. She grabbed Britt's hand and they walked out of the room.

"I'm gunna follow them and get a first aid kit," Rach said. She walked out of the room and down the hall.

"We'll be back. We're gunna go grab our things out of the car. Be right back," Tina and Mercedes smiled at us and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you are ok Mione?" I asked. I sat on the bed beside her and looked over.

"I'm fine. Like I said, I've had worse," Mione said. "Quinn, what did Sian mean before you attacked her?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming but it didn't make it easier. "Last year I was a total bitch to everyone. I hated the glee kids because I knew they were comfortable with themselves the way they were. Last year, I did something really stupid. I got drunk on wine coolers and had sex with Puck whilst I was dating Finn. I obviously fell pregnant."

I looked up at Mione and expected her to be angry or disgusted but she just looked compassionate.

"Anyway, I got kicked out of home by my overly Catholic parents, joined glee and gave birth to a baby girl Puck and I named Beth. We put Beth up for adoption because we knew we were to young to give her the life she needed," I finished.

"Wow. That's very brave Quinn. On both yours and Noah's parts," Mione said.

"Thanks. Now that I've told you something, can you please tell me what you mean when you say you've had worse than Sian's beating. I know those awards on your wall mean you have faced something pretty tough but what exactly," I asked.

Mione sighed and said "wait till the girls get back then I'll tell you."

The girls soon walked back in and Rach immediately placed the ice to Mione's eye. She flinched slightly but not much.

"Ok, when I say I've had worse, I mean it. About four months before I moved here, I was kidnapped," Mione said and we all gasped.

"I was held captive for three weeks and in that time I was tortured extensively," I hugged her and Rach grabbed her hand. Mione slipped her shirt off and turned her back to us. It was littered with scars. Some light, some deep, some long and some short. I couldn't help but run my hand over some of them. I turned and noticed San comforting a sobbing Brittney.

"These are from weapons like whips and knives that were used," Mione said calmly.

"Why?" Rachel asked. She took the ice off Mione's eye and handed her some cream that would help reduce swelling.

"Because I had information they wanted and I wouldn't tell them anything," Mione said. She rubbed the cream on her eye and slid her shirt back on.

We sat in silence for a while before Mione walked over to the TV and switched it on.

"Come on. I didn't tell you the story so you could be down. We have 15 minutes until Kurt gets here so until then let's just relax," Mione said with a smile.

I frowned slightly at the mood change but just brushed it off as a coping mechanism.

**- Kurt POV -**

After Miss. Sylvester broke the cheerleader's fight up, we headed back to our practice.

"That was pretty hot," Jacob Heaney said.

"Hells yea. Did you see the way Davies was thrown across the field?" Mark Anderson said. Draco, Blaise and Dean just shook their heads.

"If you could see half the things Mione can do, then you'd be impressed," Blaise commented.

Before anyone could say anything, coach was yelling out commands to us. I watched the girls out of the corner of my eye and noticed San making a text action to me. I gave her the thumbs up and went back to running drills with the boys.

Once practice was done, Finn and I headed home. I showered and got changed quickly and grabbed the things I would need for the next day before jumping in my car. I had read San's text and I couldn't wait. I pulled into Britt's drive way and knocked on the front door.

Britt's mum opened the door and smiled.

"Everyone is up in Britt's room. Head on up," she said. I thanked her and walked up to her room.

"Hello fabulous darlings," I said as I walked into the room. I noticed the girls scattered around the room watching TV. I walked over to the bed and gasped.

"Did that stuck up Davies bitch do this to you?" I said as I sat beside Mione on the bed.

"Yep," Mione said as she rolled over and laid her head in my lap.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. I'm fine," Mione said.

"If you're sure. I'm glad I bought some foundation. I can cover that up well tomorrow morning," I said. I ran my fingers gently through her curls and smiled when she mewled.

"You just sounded like a kitten babe," I said.

"Shut up. It felt good," Mione said softly. I laughed and continued running my fingers through her hair.

"Hey did you guys hear about the disco that the AV club is holding on Friday night?" Mercedes said.

"How did you know about that?" San asked.

"Overheard them talking about it at lunch today," Mercy said.

"We should totally go and like, take it over," Brit said.

"That would be pretty fun. Besides, only freshmen would have gone anyway," San said. Mione just nodded her head along with the others.

"Make over time," I said after a while. We all pulled out the necessary things from Brit's wardrobe and set up around her room. I grabbed Mione's hand and began wiping the nail polish off.

"How about silver," I said. Mione nodded and I got started on her nails.

"So, Kurt, what was the go with lunch today?" Mione asked. I watched her smirk and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Shut up," I said.

"Yea Kurt, you were looking mighty flushed at lunch," Quinn said with a grin.

"Shut up guys. Seriously," I said softly. Mione asked and lifted my head with her free hand.

"Sweetie, I know you are gay but you should know, so is Draco," Mione whispered.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep. He sure is," Mione whispered. I finished painting her nails and hugged her tightly.

**- Mione POV -**

I grabbed the pyjamas out of my bag and sighed. I looked at the flimsy tank top and shorts the girls had packed and sighed. I only wore these pyjamas at home because of the fact my scars were extremely visible. I knew the girls had seen the ones on my back but Kurt hadn't and none of them had seen the scars that littered my stomach and legs.

I slipped the clothes on and swung my bag onto my shoulder. I walked back out to the room and handed Britt's mum my uniform. She smiled and said she'd wash them and have them ready for the morning. I hugged her tightly and smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Mione, what happened to your back?" Kurt asked.

I took a deep breath and told him the story I had told the girls. He looked sympathetic and hugged me tightly.

"Don't tell the boys yet. I don't really want them to know. I didn't want anyone to know really but Quinn and I traded stories," I said. Kurt nodded and kissed my head. We settled down on the floor in Brit's room, surrounded by pillows and blankets to watch Supernatural.

"I have never seen this show before," I commented. We watched an episode that was about a werewolf and I nearly laughed. I thought Remus would freak if he ever saw this.

"How could you have never seen this? Have you been living under a rock?" Tina asked.

"I never really watched TV. We were never allowed to at school and my parents didn't own one. We have one at home now but the boys use that not me. I prefer to read books," I said as I stole some popcorn.

"Well, we have a lot to educate you on," Rachel said with a grin.

We watched Supernatural for a while longer before Brit's mum came in and said it was time for bed because we had school the next day. We all slipped onto various mattresses and said goodnight before falling asleep.

_- Dream -_

"_Stupid mudblood. You thought you could escape me," A voice hissed from my right. I turned my head and hissed slightly at the pain. Voldemort was standing there in all his glory smiling at me sinisterly._

"_What, got nothing to say?" He taunted. He walked over to me and kicked me in the ribs. _

_I spat some blood onto his feet and said "Why are you here? You never come down here."_

"_I know. I just wanted to have a little fun. I always watch but this time I thought I would participate," He said before he kicked me again. _

_The beating continued for a while until we heard banging on the door._

"_Master, Potter and his friends are here," One of the Death Eaters said. _

"_GO! Stop them!" Voldemort said. He turned to me and smirked. He walked over to me slowly and yanked me up by the hair. _

"_I'm going to enjoy killing you mudblood," He hissed. He took a few steps back and aimed his wand at me. I closed my eyes and waited as I heard him hiss the deadly words. _

_I waited for the curse but it never came. I heard two thumps and opened my eyes. I gasped at what I saw. Both Voldemort and Neville were lying face up. Voldemort was breathing shallowly but Neville's chest wasn't moving at all. _

"_Neville?" I whispered. I crawled over to him slowly and felt tears welling in my eyes. His eyes were wide open and void of any life. I sobbed lightly and closed his eyes._

"_Mione!" Two voices yelled. I looked up into the eyes of Draco and Blaise before looking back at my friend's lifeless body._

_- End Dream -_

"NO!" I cried. I sat up sharply, panting and crying. Someone flicked the light on and I was engulfed in a hug. Quinn and Kurt wrapped their arms around me and I sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"It's ok Mione. I promise," Kurt said. He kissed my head and I hugged him tighter.

That day at school I noticed the girls and Kurt watching me carefully.

"Hey, you ok?" Noah asked as we walked towards English.

"Yea. Just had a bad night's sleep. I'm fine," I said softly. We walked into English and took our seats. I felt Noah's hand squeeze mine tightly and I smiled at him.

I walked into glee that afternoon and smiled at Blaise, Draco and Dean. They had cornered me at lunch today and demanded I tell them what's wrong. I told them the story and found myself in a sandwich as they hugged me tightly.

"Ok. Here we go. We have three more people who would like to audition for our club. We will start with Dean," Mr. Schue said once we had all taken our seats. The music began and I smiled when Dean began singing Nelly's "Just a Dream".

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

We all applauded as he finished and I smiled as he walked over to the piano and sat down.

"Well done Dean. Draco, you are up," Mr. Schue said. Draco walked up to the stage and nodded at Dean. He began playing a familiar tuneand I leant back in ym chair as Gary Jules' "Mad World" washed over me.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world  
Mad world

"Wow. Ok Blaise," Mr. Schue said as we all applauded. Blaise looked at me and indicated for me to come over.

"Mr. Schue, can I perform a duet?" Blaise asked and we all looked at him confused. When Mr. Schue nodded, Blaise called me over.

"Do you remember how to sing that duet we heard on the plane over here?" Blaise asked.

"Mistakes? The one by Delta Goodrem and Brian McFadden," I asked.

"Yea. Do you think you can do it?" He asked.

I nodded and Blaise nodded to the band who began playing.

(Blaise**, Hermione**_, __**Both)**_

You say you're sorry but you don't cry  
There you crawl with your head held high  
Play the angel with the broken wings  
Push my buttons and pull my strings**  
**  
_**You keep talking me round, you keep talking me round  
**_Leave me senseless_**  
You put words in my mouth, you put words in my mouth  
**_Till I'm defenceless_**  
**_  
_**My first mistake was loving you  
My worst mistake was giving you a second chance  
Cause you tore me up, and you called it love  
You made a fool out of me  
My last mistake thinking I wont made the same mistake again  
**_  
Some people learn but they never live **(Oh oh oh)**  
Lost the fight so they just forgive  
See me reaching through an open flame  
I feel alive when I'm burnt again

_**You keep dragging me down, you keep dragging me down  
I'm drowning in you  
Theres no hope for me now, theres no hope for me now  
I should have walked away  
**_  
_**My first mistake was loving you  
My worst mistake was giving you a second chance  
Cause you tore me up, and you called it love  
You made a fool out of me  
My last mistake thinking I wont made the same mistake again**_

**(Na oooooooo youuuuuuuu ahhh ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh)**

_**You say you're sorry but you don't cry  
There you crawl with your head held high  
**_  
_**My first mistake was loving you  
My worst mistake was giving you a second chance  
Cause you tore me up, and you called it love  
You made a fool out of me**_

My first mistake was loving you  
My worst mistake was giving you a second chance  
Cause you tore me up, and you called it love  
You made a fool out of me  
My last mistake thinking I wont made the same mistake again

We finished singing and everyone applauded.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that we have three new members of New Directions. Congratulations guys," Mr. Schue said. We all applauded and I hugged my three friends. Mr. Schue handed us all copies of the next sheet music and we got started on our next song. Everything felt right for the first time in a long time


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**- Hermione POV -**

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly. Sian kept throwing me dirty looks all week. Every time we passed each other in the hall, she would try and trip me. The worst day for me was Thursday.

"So, you ready for the disco tomorrow night?" Noah asked as we stood by my locker before lunch.

"I think so. I think the girls and Kurt are planning all aspects of my look so we'll see how that goes," I said.

"I bet you will look even more gorgeous than you do now," Noah said softly. I blushed as he twirled one of my curls around his finger.

"Hey Bitch!" A voice said. I turned and before I could react, I was covered in freezing cold, sticky ice.

"What the hell?" Noah and I said as I wiped the ice from my eyes. Sian was smirking at me holding an empty slushy cup.

"That was for causing me my place on the team. Laters Bitch," she said before dropping the cup and walking into the cafeteria.

I started shivering and I opened my locker. I grabbed my black tracksuit pants with red and white stripes down the side but realised I had forgotten my extra shirt.

"I have a jersey you can wear. Let's get you cleaned up," Noah said when he noticed my predicament. He placed his hand on my back and led me towards the bathroom. He locked the door and sat me down on one of the metal stools. He rested my head against the sink and began rinsing my hair.

"Are you ok?" Noah asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled at the feeling and sighed.

"Yea. I'm ok. Just a bit surprised," I said. Noah nodded and continued massaging my head. Soon the ice was all removed and he handed me a towel. I wrapped my hair up and stood.

Noah handed me some paper towel and I wet it before washing my face. Noah handed me his jersey and I kissed his cheek before slipping into the stall. I peeled my sticky clothes off and slipped the new ones on. I put my hair up in a ponytail and handed Noah the towel.

"Thank you for helping me Noah," I said. I put my cheerleading uniform in a plastic bag and tied it so I could wash it that afternoon.

"It's ok. It's the least I could do," Noah said with a small smile.

"Listen Mione, I know we will probably go together as a group but, do you wanna, you know, go with me to the disco tomorrow night?" Noah asked. His head was down and he was running his hand through his mowhawk.

"I'd love to," I said with a soft smile. Noah looked like Christmas had come early. He smiled brightly and hugged me tightly.

"Come on. We still have a bit of lunch left, we can probably grab something," Noah said. I felt him grab my hand and I squeezed it softly. We walked into the cafeteria and I felt every eye turn to us.

Noah squeezed my hand as we walked over to the lunch line. I heard a few people gasp and I turned to look. They were looking at me with wide eyes and I looked down at my outfit looking for something wrong with it.

Noah and I grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water each and turned to walk towards the glee table. All the girls and Kurt had their mouths wide open and the boys had their eyebrows raised. Noah and I shrugged and walked over to the table.

"Where have you two been?" Kurt demanded.

"Mione got slusheed. I was helping her clean up," Noah said as I took a bite of my food.

"Who slusheed you?" Rachel asked.

"Who else but Sian. She is pissed because apparently I got her kicked off the team," I said.

The bell soon rang and we walked back out to our lockers. I grabbed my books and headed to my next class - art - with Quinn, Kurt and Mike.

"Nice jersey," Mike commented with a grin.

"Ok, what does that mean? When I walked into the cafeteria everyone gasped. Why?" I asked as we all took our seats.

"Sweetie, did you look at the jersey before you put it on?" Quinn asked. When I shook my head she instructed me to turn the jersey around.

I slipped my arms out and spun it around my body. I noticed Noah's last name and his football number stamped across the back.

"I'm not getting the significance here guys. Foreigner remember," I said as I slipped the shirt on properly.

"Honey, if a guy gives a girl his football or sporting jersey he is marking his territory essentially. In essence it is a form of courting - according to social and high school rules, you are now off limits to any guy. If a jock gives a girl his letterman jacket it is signifying that he wants a relationship with her," Kurt explained.

"What?" I asked. I was confused.

Kurt was about to say something when Mr. Crisp walked into the room. He told us our assignment for the lesson which was to draw some people or someone we knew before he grabbed a newspaper and began reading.

I grabbed some charcoal and my sketch pad and began drawing. A note landed in front of me and I quickly opened it.

_Puck has never given his jersey or jacket to any girl. Not even me and I was pregnant with his kid. Go for it gorgeous. Love Q xxx_

I slipped the note into my folder and continued my drawings. Before I realised, I had drawn a picture of Ron, Harry and I along with one of Remus holding Teddy and hugging Tonks and one of Noah.

The bell soon rang and I noticed Quinn texting someone as she walked. We walked into our last class which was history and I sighed.

**- Quinn POV -**

I watched as Blaise, Draco and Dean declined a ride with Mione who smiled, nodded and drove off. They all walked over to me and looked intently.

"What's this about Quinn?" Finn asked me.

"As some of you know, it is Hermione's birthday on Saturday so I was thinking we should have a surprise party for her," I said.

"That sounds great. I don't think Hermione has celebrated her birthday since she was 10," Blaise commented.

"Why not?" Puck asked. I looked over as his facial expressions changed quickly.

"We went to boarding school as you know and Hermione's birthday was very early in the year. I mean, we gave her presents we just never really celebrated it," Dean explained.

"Ok, here's the plan," I said before telling everyone what I had thought up.

**- Disco Night -**

"Damn you Mione and your gorgeous curls," Kurt said. We all watched as he straightened Mione's hair. Her hair was now a few inches longer making it reach her bum. After Kurt finally finished straightening it, he pulled it into a ponytail and wrapped a plaited section of hair around the band.

"You look gorgeous," I said once she was ready.

She was wearing a tight denim mini skirt, knee high black, stiletto boots and a black, crocheted halter top with a leather jacket on that covered her scars.

"Alright, now that Mione is done, let's go. The boys are down stairs waiting," San said.

We all walked down the stairs and smiled at the reaction of the boys.

**- Puck POV -**

We were waiting downstairs of Mione's house for the girls to come down. Draco, Blaise and Dean kept shooting me weird glances but I ignored them when I heard voices coming down the stairs.

The girls and Kurt walked down but all I could do was stare at Mione. She looked amazing. Her legs looked like they went on forever especially in those boots. Her ass was accentuated in the skirt and her rack was amazing in that top. Her curls were gone and her hair was straight and long. Her makeup was subtle but she looked gorgeous.

**- Blaise POV -**

My eyes were glued to Quinn as she floated down the stairs. She was in a tight pink dress with a black bust. It ended mid-thigh and I was getting a good view of leg. She had a pair of black stilettos on that brought her height up to my nose. Her hair was curled lightly and seemed to shine. She looked like an angel.

**- Dean POV -**

The girls all walked down the stairs and while they all looked gorgeous, I only focused on one. Mercedes looked great. She was in a gold dress that was tight around her boobs and flowed out slightly until it reached her knees (her Regional's dress). He hair was straight with a gold hair band in it. She had on a pair of black heels and she looked gorgeous.

I had never been one to like stick figure girls. I'm a man and I like curves. I loved that Mercedes was so confident with her body. I hated women that would freak out at the sight of food. I smiled widely at Mercedes and was pleased to see her blush.

**- Draco POV -**

I watched the girls walk down the stairs and while they all looked amazing, my attention was not on them. I was looking at the only boy in their little group. Kurt looked gorgeous. He was in a pair of tight black jeans, a green button down shirt, a black, silver and green tie that was loosely done up around his neck and a black hat. I smirked at his choice of colours and realised Mione had something to do with it.

**- Mione POV -**

I linked arms with Kurt as we walked down the stairs. I scanned the boys and while they all looked amazing, my eyes were drawn to Noah. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that were slightly tight and also a little bit baggy. He had a black button down shirt with bits of silver running through it open slightly, revealing an amazing chest area. The sleeves were rolled up slightly and his forearms looked strong and wonderful. He was wearing a pair of black boots underneath his jeans and a black jacket was slung over his arm.

He looked like sin and sin had never looked so delicious.

**- Quinn POV -**

I looked at Finn quickly before my eyes locked on Blaise. He looked amazing. He had on some blue jeans that had a few rips in them but they looked good. He had a grey over shirt on over a white t-shirt along with a black leather jacket on. His tanned skin and gorgeous eyes shone and he looked amazing.

**-Mercedes POV -**

I didn't expect any of the guys to be looking at me, especially with all these beautiful girls surrounding me. I was surprised and excited when Dean's eyes skimmed over the others and stopped on me. He looked amazing. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He also had on a pair of red converse shoes that stood out but looked great.

**- Kurt POV -**

I watched Draco as I walked down the stairs. He looked absolutely amazing. He was in tight jeans and a tight black muscle shirt. He had a pair of boots on his feet and his bleach blonde hair was spiked up. I was sure my mouth was hanging wide open.

**- No POV -**

The large group walked out to their cars. They had decided to travel in pairs so that if someone wanted to leave early they could.

Noah and Hermione walked over to Noah's truck and Puck lifted Hermione into it. The pair drove towards the school and without even realising it, Mione's small hand made its way into Noah's larger one.

**- Puck POV -**

I smiled as Mione's hand rested in mine. I squeezed it lightly and she smiled.

I pulled into the car park and noticed it was full. The other glee kids got out of the various cars and Mione and I followed.

"Come on. Let's get this party started," Quinn said.

We walked into the gym and I only then realised my hand was resting on Mione's back.

"We're going to dance," Mercedes said and she, Kurt, Tina, Draco, Rachel, Quinn and Blaise walked out to the dance floor.

"I want a drink," I heard Mione say. I nodded and we walked over to the refreshment table. I poured us both a drink and handed her hers. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

After we drank our drinks, we walked out to the dance floor. We danced as a group for a while then a slow song began. I watched as the guys and girls partnered up and also as Mione began to walk away from the dance floor.

I grabbed her hand and said "dance with me?"

She blushed and nodded. I pulled her to me and smiled when her arms went around my neck.

**- Kurt POV -**

I walked off the dance floor as the slow song began. I grabbed a drink and went to stand against a wall.

I watched as Puck slipped his arms around Mione's waist and she looped hers around his neck.

"They would make a great couple," a voice commented from beside me. I turned and smiled as Draco walked over and leant on the wall next to me.

"They sure would," I replied.

"Mione needs someone like him," Draco commented and I looked at him questioningly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Mione needs someone who will take care of her and not the other way around all the time. Puck seems like the kind of guy who would put her every need first and protect her with all he has got," Draco said. "I respect that. If he can prove to me and the boys that he can do that, he will have our blessings."

"Does Mione always put her needs last?" I asked.

"Yep. She always has. She will drop anything if a friend needed her and she has done it on many occasions to the detriment of her own needs," Draco said. I noticed he had moved slightly closer and I could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating.

"Well, if her and Puck did get together, I think they would be perfect. He would make sure she was taken care of. He is good at doing that," I said. Over the summer, Puck had told us the full story about his father's leaving.

"What do you mean?" It was Draco's turn to be confused.

"Puck has taken care of his mum and sister for most of his life. I'll let him tell you all the details," I said. Draco nodded and we looked back to the dance floor.

**- Hermione POV -**

Noah and I danced together for most of the night. He told me all about his sister and mum. I noticed he never mentioned a father but I wasn't going to push. I told him about school, leaving out all things magic of course.

"Can we go? I'm getting kind of tired," I said around 10. Noah nodded and we walked over to our friends. Noah explained what we were doing and we said goodbye to everyone. When we got out to Noah's truck, I felt his hands on my waist and I shivered slightly.

As we drove with only quiet music coming from the radio, I thought about what Kurt had said about the jersey. I couldn't fathom why Noah would do that. Maybe he just didn't realise what he was doing.

My car door opened and I jolted slightly. Noah was smiling and holding his hand out for me to take. It was only then I realised we were pulled up outside my place. I took his hand and felt some sparks. He helped me step out of the truck before closing the door.

"Do you want to come inside for a while?" I asked cautiously. Noah smiled and nodded and I found myself smiling. When we got to the front door I grabbed my keys and let us in. I led him straight up to my room and switched some music on. I lay back on my bed with my feet dangling over the side and sighed.

"Better?" Noah asked with a smirk as I sighed.

"Much. They had started to hurt," I said. Noah sat in my desk chair whilst I was on the bed. He wheeled the chair over and picked up my leg. He took my boot off slowly and I sat up to look at him before he began massaging my foot. I groaned and fell back on the bed. He repeated the process with the other foot after a few minutes.

"You have magic hands. Thank you," I said after he returned from washing his hands.

"You are welcome," He replied before sitting next to me on the bed.

"Oh, I have your jersey. I washed it for you," I said. I jumped off the bed and walked over to my dresser where Noah's jersey was sitting.

"You keep it. It looked good on you," Noah commented softly as I went to hand him the jersey. I smiled and walked over to the dresser again. I put the jersey back and looked in the mirror. Noah was looking at me intently and I shivered slightly. I locked eyes with him as he stood up slowly.

I spun around as he got closer and looked up at him. He lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair that had gotten loose away from my face. He spun me back around and gently pulled me to his chest. I felt him gently pull the few pins out of my hair before pulling the band out. He ran his fingers through my long, straight hair before spinning me around again.

"If I'm out of line, say something now," He whispered huskily. He was starting to lean down and I found myself leaning up to meet his lips.

I swear I saw fireworks. I had never gotten that with Viktor or Ron. I slid my hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck. I felt his hands come up and cup my face as his lips brushed against mine.

We pulled back slightly and I opened my eyes slowly. I found myself gazing into Noah's green ones and smiled.

"Wow," I said. Noah laughed lightly and pressed a quick kiss to my lips again.

"Wow indeed," he said. I hugged him and smiled when his arms wrapped around me and he kissed my shoulder.

"I'm gunna get changed. Be right back," I whispered. I grabbed my long pyjama pants and Noah's jersey and ran into my ensuite. I quickly got changed and walked back out. I noticed he was looking at my photos on my wall. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me around to his front. As he slipped his arms around my waist we looked at the photos.

"Who are these people?" He asked. I looked where he was pointing and smiled at a picture of Remus, Tonks and Teddy.

"Remus, Tonks and Teddy. Remus and Tonks practically adopted me after my parents died," I explained softly. Noah hugged me tighter and kissed my shoulder.

"This is them," I pointed to the photo of mum and dad.

"You look like your mum," Noah commented softly. I smiled because to me that was a compliment.

"Do you want something to get changed into?" I asked Noah. He nodded and I walked over to my dresser were I had a pair of Harry's sweatpants that should fit him. He kissed me lightly and walked into my bathroom. I turned the music off and switched a movie on before slipping into my bed.

Noah walked out holding his clothes before he placed them on my chair and slipped in beside me. Once he had lay down I realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. I didn't mind though.

We lay in my bed and we got about halfway through the movie before we fell asleep.

The next morning Noah and I both woke up to his phone buzzing on the nightstand where he had put it.

"Hey Mum," He whispered sleepily.

"It's ok. I have clothes. Yes mum. I stayed at Mione's last night. No mum, nothing happened. See you soon. Love you too," Noah said into the phone.

"Morning," I said softly.

"Morning beautiful. I'm gunna have to head off. I've got temple," Noah said.

"Oh, are you Jewish?" I asked. Noah nodded and I smiled. "So am I. I usually go to the Friday night service but because of the disco I couldn't go. Can I tag along?"

"Of course. I never would have guessed you were Jewish," Noah said with a smile.

"Same goes for you," I replied. I kissed him and quickly ran through a shower. I didn't wet my hair which left it straight so I didn't have to do much with it. I walked into my bedroom with my robe wrapped around me and smiled as Noah sat on the end of my bed, dressed in the clothes he had worn the night before.

I grabbed out my black, knee length summer dress and some underwear before slipping back into the bathroom to change. Once that was done, I put a little bit of makeup on my face, grabbed some thongs and slipped them on and grabbed my handbag.

Noah slipped an arm around my waist as we walked out to his truck. He helped me in as usual and I smiled as he kissed my hand before closing my door and walking over to his side of the car. He got in and started the car before he grabbed my hand.

As we drove towards the temple, he only let go of my hand to change gears. We parked at Temple and Noah lifted me out of the car. I kissed him as he bought me down and I felt him smile.

I shut the door as we pulled away and grabbed his hand. We walked towards the front doors and smiled at Rabbi Goldstein as we walked in. Noah spotted his mother who was talking to Rachel and her two dads. Rachel said something and pointed in our direction. Aviva spun, stood up and walked over to us.

"Good morning kids," she said before hugging us both. She looked at me intently before turning to Noah.

"You are both just in time. Come, there are some free seats behind the Berry's and I," Aviva said. We followed her up to the seats and slipped into the row behind them.

"She likes you," Noah whispered as the service started. I shushed him but smiled.

**- Aviva POV -**

I looked over to where Rachel was pointing and noticed Noah standing there with Hermione's hand firmly in his. I knew he stayed at her place last night but I was hoping nothing happened. Noah had changed over the last few weeks. He had been focusing more and getting some better grades, he hadn't gotten a detention and his, um, _extra-curricular _work had stopped. I was proud but I also realised that Hermione was the cause of these changes.

I walked over to them both and hugged them before looking at Hermione. She was gorgeous but her eyes held pain and suffering. When I saw her look at my son though, a new emotion seemed to shine through. I looked down at her wrist and saw a charm bracelet that had three charms on it - a menorah, the Torah and a Star of David. I knew then that she was a true Jewish girl and I approved greatly.

I watched them occasionally during the service and smiled. They were always in contact, whether it was holding hands or subtle leg brushes. Once the service was over the pair walked hand-in-hand outside and Rachel squeaked.

"They are so cute," She whispered before pulling out her phone. I walked slowly outside and saw Noah and Hermione standing by the garden. Noah had his arms around Hermione's chest and his front was against her back. They were talking softly and I didn't want to ruin that moment.

**- Noah's POV -**

Mione and I were talking about something when our peaceful moment was ruined. By Jewfro.

"Hello Hermione," He said.

"Jacob. Now, excuse us, Noah and I were having a private conversation," Mione said and I smiled into her shoulder.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd consider seeing a movie with me one day," He said and I snapped. I let go of Mione and after checking that no one was watching, I grabbed Jewfro by the neck of his shirt.

"Are you blind or just stupid? Did you not see my arms around her? She is my girl so back off. Same goes for Rachel. She is my sister and I can tell she doesn't want you. In fact, stay away from all the glee girls. If I catch talking to any of them but especially Mione, I, along with the rest of the guys will have no problem in rearranging your face. Now, beat it!" I said. I dropped him and he scampered off like a scared dog.

"Thank you Noah," I heard Mione whisper. I turned and pulled her into my arms. She just seemed to fit. She was the perfect height for me to rest my head on hers as she stood against me.

"It's ok. He needs to learn to back off," I said.

"So, I'm your girl am I?" Mione asked with a cheeky grin. I kissed her nose and smiled.

"Do you wanna be?" I asked slyly. Mione blushed and nodded slightly. I started thanking God before lifting her head and kissing her. Her kisses were like drugs to me. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over her lips until she opened her mouth. I felt her tongue move with mine and I was hooked. I never wanted to let this girl go.

I heard a click in the distance before pulling away for air.

"Wow," Mione said again and I remembered something.

"Happy Birthday gorgeous," I whispered.

"Thank you," She replied softly. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out.

_Keep Mione distracted today. We are decorating her house for the party. She isn't allowed home until 6:30. You two are so cute! Love Rach*_

Attached to the text was a photo of Mione and I kissing so I assumed the click was Rach's phone. I looked over to Rach and nodded.

"Come on. Let's quickly swing by my house so I can get changed and then we are going shopping," I said to Mione.

We got into the truck and I waved to Rachel as we drove out of the parking lot. I pulled into my place and helped Mione out of the truck. We walked into my house and like she did, I led her up to my room.

"Do you mind waiting here while I have a quick shower?" I asked her.

"Of course not," Mione replied with a grin. I pressed a quick kiss to her lips and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom.

I showered quickly and got changed. I walked back into my room and found Mione staring at a picture of Beth.

"She's gorgeous Noah," She whispered to me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Has Quinn told you the story?" I asked. When she nodded I felt scared.

"You two were very brave to go through that situation as teenagers. You were brave to have stuck by her through it all," Mione whispered.

"You're not disgusted that I'm a seventeen year old father?" I clarified.

"Quite the opposite. I'm proud that you faced it head on. I know some people who would never have done that," Mione said. She turned in my arms and kissed me soundly on the lips. I hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go," I said.

We walked out to my truck and drove towards the mall. When we got there, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my side. We started walking around the shops for a while. By the time we had reached the 8th shop, my arms were laden with bags. I didn't mind though, it was worth it to see her smile.

"Noah, does this look good?" I heard Mione ask as she emerged from a change room. She looked over at me and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a short, tight royal blue dress with a black belt and a pair of black tights. I stood up slowly from my seat and pulled her into my arms. I pressed my lips to hers and grinned.

"You look gorgeous," I whispered. She smiled and I watched her blush.

"Thank you," She whispered softly. I let her go so she could go and get changed and I picked up her bags again.

We walked to the register and Mione paid for her things and I added the bag to the growing pile of things. We walked past a jewellery store and I watched as Mione looked in longingly.

"Do you want to go in there?" I asked. When Mione nodded I led her in. I wandered around behind her and looked at what she looked at. I saw her eyeing off a necklace that had three interlinking rings and dangling from each ring were three stones – two blue and one red. She was looking at it so intently I connected eyes with the sales clerk.

"Here you go Miss. Have a closer look," he said as he pulled the necklace out. Mione held it in her hands and ran her fingers over it.

"Can you clarify something for me? These are an aquamarine, a sapphire and a ruby right," Mione asked.

"Yep they sure are. The necklace itself costs $185 with our discount," The sales clerk said as he looked right at me. I nodded above Mione's head at him.

"Oh, that's a bit too much at the moment. Thank you though," Mione said. The clerk placed the necklace back in the cabinet and smiled at me. I walked over to where Mione was now looking at charms.

"Can I get the unicorn please," She asked the sales clerk. I also noticed she was eyeing off a small dog charm, a stag charm, a wolf charm and a panther charm. She paid for the charm and thanked the clerk before we walked out.

"I'm a little bit hungry," Mione commented.

"To the food court then milady," I said. Mione laughed and I showed her the way to the food court. Mione instructed me to sit down and she took my order. She went and grabbed our food while I sent off a text to Mike, Matt, Finn and Artie who had no idea what to get Mione.

_For Mione's present, come to the mall. Go to Proud's Jewelers. They have four charms for a charm bracelet she wants._

I got a unified text back from Finn that said _Thanks. I'll swing by and pick them up._

I slipped my phone away just as Mione came back. I pulled her chair over just as she sat down and wrapped an arm around her. She cuddled into my side as we ate and I smiled.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. Stay here, I'll be back," I said. I kissed Mione quickly and headed back to the jewellery store.

"Hey there. Come back to buy that necklace?" The clerk asked as he saw me.

"Yep. Also, my friend is coming by later. He is going to pick up those four extra charms my girl was looking at earlier. Can I put them away or something?" I asked.

"Sure can. The charms will add up to $160 all up - $40 each," He explained.

I sent that in a message off to Finn and paid for Mione's necklace. The clerk wrapped it up for me and I slipped it into my pocket. I thanked him and walked back out to the food court where Mione was drinking a coffee.

"Wanna keep moving?" I asked as she stood up. Mione nodded and we started walking again.

"Do you want to go to the park or something?" I asked Mione.

"That would be great. I haven't been to the park in years," Mione commented. I looked a little bit shocked but brushed it aside. She would tell me when she was ready. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 4:30.

We arrived at the park and we walked down to the lake. Mione and I sat down on a bench and I pulled her into my arms. We sat there for a while just talking about whatever came to mind.

"Look, the swing is free," She said. She grinned and jumped up. I followed her over to the swing set and started pushing her. Everytime she giggled, I smiled.

6:15 rolled around before we knew it and I pulled out my phone to send Quinn a text.

_We are heading back now. Is everything ready?_

_Yep. Bring her home, _Was Quinn's reply.

"Where to now Noah?" Mione asked as she walked over to me. I smiled when her hand slipped into mine and I hugged her to my side.

"We are heading back to your place. I'm going to make you dinner at your place," I said. Mione smiled and didn't question it. I drove to her place, praying that the guys had walked or parked at my place so their cars weren't seen.

I opened the door slightly and whistled, our code to let them know Mione was here. I had Mione's arm looped with mine whilst I carried all her shopping.

"Gorgeous, can you get the light switch so I don't break anything please," I asked as we walked into the living room. Mione switched the lights on and everyone yelled out "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my, you guys!" Mione said. I put her bags on the ground and hugged her.

I kissed her and said "Happy Birthday gorgeous" over the excited squeals of the girls.

Mione was stolen away by the girls for hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Dude, you two look good together," Matt said to me. I smiled and fist bumped him.

"Presents!" Mike squealed like a little kid. Mione was pulled to a lounge by Mike and Brit and was handed a present.

"That's mine and Mercedes'," Kurt said.

"These are amazing. Thank you guys so much," Mione said as she pulled a pair of purple high top sneakers out of the box. She placed them beside her on the couch and grabbed the next present.

She made her way through the presents until she came to the boys joined one.

"Wow guys, thank you so much. How did you know I wanted these?" Mione asked as she pulled out the charms. She thought about it for a minute and then turned to stare at me.

"You are sneaky," She said with a grin.

"Yep. Now, here's my present," I said as I pulled the jewellery box out of my pocket. I handed it to her and she looked at me in confusion. She undid the ribbon and opened the box and I smiled as she gasped.

"Noah, thank you so much. Can you put it on for me?" She asked. She lifted her hair and I took the necklace from her. I put it around her neck and did the clasp up. I let it fall and smiled at her.

"Beautiful," I whispered. She leant up and kissed me and I smiled.

"Ok. Mione, we have a few presents for you," Blaise said. We all turned and watched as they bought a box out from behind their backs.

"What could this be?" Mione asked. She lifted the lid off the box and started laughing. A black puppy pounced out of the box and into Mione's lap. She laughed as it licked her face before picking it up.

"He's so cute. Does he have a name?" Mione asked.

The boys looked at each other and nodded. "Snuffles," they all said in unison. Mione smiled and hugged the puppy to her chest.

"And here is your other surprise," Draco said. The kitchen door opened and a few people walked out.

"We would have wrapped them but Sev was against the whole bow thing," Blaise said with a grin. Still holding the puppy, Mione jumped up and walked over to the people. She hugged them all tightly.

"Hey Sev, where's the black?" She asked with a grin. The man in question was tall and lanky but he looked extremely intimidating.

"I wasn't allowed to wear it. You are looked good Hermione," the man said. He wrapped her in a quick hug before she moved onto the next guy.

"Snuffles is a pretty good name for the puppy hey? I picked it," The man with the shaggy black hair said. I quickly looked over at the girls and noticed they were all drooling slightly.

"Definitely Sirius," She replied. I watched as she hugged the other man and woman and I realised that these people were Remus and Tonks, the ones who took her in after her parents died.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Sirius said before he cranked the music up. Mione walked over to me wrapped her free arm around me. I patted Snuffles and kissed her head.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

She looked over at the party goers and smiled. "I love it," She replied before kissing me. I pulled away and looked up. Sev, Remus and Sirius were staring at me and I knew I was in for an interrogation.

That thought scared me slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**- Sirius POV -**

I watched as Mione hugged a tall boy with a mowhawk and I frowned. My frown deepened as Mione kissed him and I noticed Rem and Severus looking as well. Tonks was smiling at them and the boys were frowning like I was.

"What do you think?" I asked them as they walked over to me.

"From the looks of his hair and outfit, I'd say player but we can't judge until we actually talk to the guy," Rem said with a pointed look.

"You boys be nice. Mione seems to really like him," Tonks said quickly.

"Fine," Severus, Moony and I said. We all looked over at the couple and noticed Mione had a gorgeous smile on her face and was laughing as Snuffles jumped on the guy.

Mione seemed to notice us looking and smiled. She said something to him and walked over to us.

"Hey little one," I said. I hugged her tightly and smiled at her wide smile. Mione rarely smiled since the battle and every time she did, you couldn't help but bask in it.

"Hey. I still can't believe you guys came," Mione said.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday for anything. Here, Ron made you something," Rem said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled at the picture and placed it on the table near the door.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" The boy asked as he walked over to us, Snuffles tailing him.

"Yes please. Oh, Noah, these are some of my favourite men in the world - Remus, Severus and Sirius and this is Tonks. Guys this is Noah, my boyfriend," Mione said. He held his hand out and each one of us shook it firmly. He maintained eye contact with each one of us and I respected that.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Mione has told me a lot about you," He said honestly and with a smile. You could tell he meant it.

"What would you like to drink?" Noah asked as he turned to Mione.

"Just a coke thanks," she said. She pressed her lips to his and we were all grateful that he kept it chaste.

"Would any of you like a drink?" Noah asked us. We all declined but thanked him.

"He seems like a nice guy," Rem commented. I knew this was hard on him considering Mione was like a daughter to him.

"He's great. I think you guys will like him," Mione said. Noah walked back over to us and handed Mione a drink.

We stood in silence for a few seconds until Mione was called away by some of her friends.

"Be nice," Tonks whispered before following Mione over to the dance floor where she began to talk to a few girls.

"Ok, I know this is coming. Mione respects you three greatly. She told me all about you at the disco last night and while we were out today. I know your opinions matter to her so, fire away with the questions," Noah said.

"I'm pretty sure you've crossed one huge milestone. Not many boys your age can stand up to one father let alone three," Remus said with a fair amount of admiration in his tone.

"I guess the first question is the most obvious, what are your intentions with our girl," Sev said.

"I'm not gunna lie to you. I have been a shit of a person. I'd always get into trouble at school and that continued up until now. I used to sleep with older women, I had slept with nearly every cheerleader at school, I picked fights and I'd bully other students at school," Noah said.

"What changed?" I asked, slightly diverting the topic.

"I did something incredibly stupid last year. I got my best friend's girlfriend pregnant. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and it was then I realised that I would never want her dating a loser like me and that every girl I slept with was someone's princess. I wanted Beth to be proud to meet me some day. I didn't want to be a loser anymore. Mione has also helped with that. She is helping me improve my grades and I have found myself becoming a better person," Noah explained. "As for my intentions, I really like Mione. I won't say I love her because we only started dating today but we have been friends since she moved here and I know one day I will love her. I want to get to know her as a person. I know she has some demons and I want her to one day feel comfortable enough with me to trust me with her story."

"Wow!" Remus said.

"Ok, what do you want to do with your life after school?" I asked.

"If you asked me that last year I'd say that I didn't know but now, I think I want to work in law enforcement. Again, Beth inspired this because I want to try and make this world a little safer for her," Noah said.

"For someone who said he did stupid things, you seem like such a mature young man," Sev commented.

"I had to grow up early but I seemed to act out when I could. My father ran out on my mum when I was 8 years old and mum had just given birth to my baby sister. I've had to be the man of the house since then. I got my first job at 13 and worked there until I got my pool cleaning business started. My mum is a nurse so she works crazy shifts so I'd have to cook Hannah dinner, get her ready for school and so on," Noah explained.

"You sound like you've had it tougher than most teens. So has Hermione. I think you two are perfect together. You have our blessings but know, if you hurt her in any way, we will come back here and tear you limb from limb," Remus said.

"Thank you sirs. I will never intentionally hurt Hermione. I think you'd have some competition for killing me if I did. She has become a favourite of many people," Noah commented. We all turned to Hermione and smiled as she danced with a Spanish girl and two blondes.

"Take care of her," I whispered.

Noah shook our hands firmly and said "I will. You have my promise."

**- Mione POV -**

"Oh no," I said as San, Britt, Quinn and I danced together on the makeshift dance floor that had been created.

"What?" Quinn asked. I pointed at where I had been before. Noah was in deep conversation with Rem, Siri and Sev. The three men had their arms folded and were steely eyed.

"They are giving him the daddy interrogation," San explained.

"Poor Noah," I said.

"He'll be fine," San commented as we continued dancing.

A few minutes later I felt arms slip around my waist and I smiled as Noah lightly kissed my neck.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"They gave their blessings and vowed that if I hurt you I'd be torn limb from limb," Noah said with a smile.

I smiled back and spun around to hug him.

The party went on for a few more hours until people started to get tired.

"Well, we should be leaving. We'll see you tomorrow probably Mione," Matt said. He hugged me followed by Mike, San and Britt. Slowly everyone trickled out until it was just the boys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Sev, Noah and I.

"Well, we are headed to bed. Happy birthday Princess," Sirius said. He kissed my head as did Sev and Rem before they walked upstairs. Tonks kissed my head and turned to Noah

"Noah, if you are going to stay for a while and you get tired, don't drive home. I'm sure no one here will protest to you staying the night," she said. Noah nodded and thanked her.

"Night guys," Blaise said. He kissed my cheek and headed to his room and about ten minutes later, the boys followed.

I snuggled into Noah's side and Snuffles snuggled into my stomach as he slept.

"Did you have fun today gorgeous?" Noah asked as his fingers ran through my hair.

"I did. Thank you so much. This has been my best birthday ever," I replied. I pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled when he deepened it.

We sat on the couch for a while longer until I found myself getting drowsy. I felt myself being lifted off the couch and I looked up. Noah was carrying me up the stairs.

"Come on babe. Pyjama time then you can sleep," I heard him whisper.

I slid out of his arms and grabbed my pajamas. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I could hear Noah talking on his phone and I assumed he was talking to his mum.

I walked back out and found Noah in the sweatpants I had lent him the night before.

"Bedtime baby," he whispered as he led me over to the bed. I slipped in and he followed.

"Thank you again," I said. Noah kissed me quickly and we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and walked downstairs to where I could smell someone cooking something.

"Morning beautiful," Noah said as he breezed past me. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before heading back to the stove. I noticed he was dressed in the clothes from yesterday and I smiled.

"Morning. What's all this?" I asked as I sat at the island.

"I'm cooking you all breakfast," Noah said as he plated some waffles. I watched as he cooked and put food on plates in record time. Once he was done. He walked over to me and stood between my legs.

"Time for a proper good morning," He whispered before he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

"That is much better," I said with a grin.

Noah sat beside me and we both piled our plates up with breakfast food. I smiled as Noah poured me a coffee and kissed his cheek. About 10 minutes later, the boys, Tonks, Siri, Rem and Sev all wandered into the kitchen.

"Breakfast smells great Mione," Siri said as he grabbed some coffee.

"I didn't cook it. Noah did. He was up before everyone," I said giving credit where credit was due. Noah blushed slightly and took a bite of his food.

"This is great," Rem said. I knew Noah loved the approval and I raised a hand and massaged his neck lightly.

"So, what are you kids getting up to today?" Sev asked.

"I am going to the movies with Mercedes so, I call the car," Dean said with a grin. I smiled at him and at how happy he was.

"Blaise and I are going to the mall with the girls, Kurt, Matt and Mike. We got suckered into it last night," Draco explained.

"Ouch," Noah said with a grin. Draco sent a Slytherin smirk back at him.

"They also told me to invite you and Mione. I already agreed on your behalf," Draco said.

"Dude, not cool," Noah said with a grin.

"Don't you want to go shopping with me baby?" I asked with a pout and puppy eyes that Sirius had tought me.

"Damn babe. Don't look at me like that," Noah groaned.

"Its either this or Jewish guilt. Of the two, this is the nicer on you," I explained.

"Fine. But I have to get changed at home first," Noah agreed. "Hey, how come Finn gets out of this?"

"He and Rachel have a date today. She was telling me about it last night," I explained.

"Damn Kitten, I taught you well," Padfoot said with a grin. I blew a kiss at him and smiled at my nickname.

The name Kitten represented my animagus form of a panther. Harry was known as Leo because he was a lion in his form and Ron was known as Fang because his form was a dog (he was a golden retriever).

"Well, we should go get changed so we can stop at Noah's before the mall," I said. Blaise, Draco and I walked up to our rooms and got dressed. I walked downstairs and found the boys all waiting by the door.

"Bye Siri, Sev, Mum, Dad. Call ya later," I called out as we walked out of the house. We all jumped into Noah's truck whilst Noah leant in the window.

"You can turn the car on babe. I'll run home and get changed then be back," he said before he kissed me quickly and jogged to his house.

"So B, what's going on with you and Quinn?" I asked as I spun in my seat.

"Nothing yet. I really like her but I don't know how she feels for me," B said.

"I'll do some snooping today. And you D?" I said.

"Me what?" Drake asked.

"Oh please, you have been majorly flirting with Kurt for a while now. When are you gunna ask him out?" I asked.

"I don't know. Soon I guess," D said.

About 10 minutes later, Noah slipped into the truck and started it up. We drove to the mall. When we got there, Noah grabbed my hand whilst Blaise texted Quinn to tell her where we were.

"She said to meet them at Hot Topic," Blaise said. We started walking towards the shops when we saw the group.

We exchanged greetings and hugs before the girls (and Kurt) pulled me foreward. We walked into the shop and while the boys went to look at the guys' section, we walked over to the girl's section.

"Mione, this would look fantastic on you," Kurt said as he held a skirt up to my body. He handed it to Mercedes who was carrying the pile of things I would be trying on.

I didn't say anything as Kurt and the girls raced around the shop. Finally I was pushed towards the change rooms and given piles of clothes.

"Come out and show us when you've got an outfit on," Kurt demanded. I sighed and put the first skirt and shirt ensemble on. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the torture.

**- Noah POV -**

I laughed as Mione was pulled away by Kurt and the girls violently. We all walked towards the guys section and just looked at various shirts and whatever. Every so often we would hear Kurt call something out or Mione would groan in frustration and we all laughed.

"You would think after what Mione has seen, she would find this easy," Blaise commented.

Before anyone could reply, San and Quinn appeared in front of us and Quinn said "We need your help. We are having an argument with Mione."

We all shrugged before walking over to the change rooms. Kurt was glaring at a closed door with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping.

"Mione," he said.

"I'm not coming out. I don't care what you say," I heard my girl's voice call from the change room.

"Hermione, come out and show us!" San demanded as she knocked on the door.

"No. No way. I'm putting my other outfit on," she said. I grabbed San's arm and pulled her away slightly.

"Hey babe. Can I poke my head in and see? You don't have to show anyone else," I bargained. I heard a sigh and then the lock clicked open. I opened the door a fraction and looked in before gasping.

Mione was wearing a gorgeous corset style black leather dress. It ended just above her knees and hugged her figure perfectly. What shocked me most were the many scars that I could see on her back. I knew about the ones on her arms and legs but the ones on her back were deep and nasty.

"Babe, what happened?" I whispered. I moved closer and shut the door behind us before running my fingers lightly over the scars.

"Later. This is why I don't wanna go out there. Only the girls, Kurt, Blaise, Drake and Dean know about these," Mione said. She turned to face me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ok sweetie. You don't have to go out there. Can I take a photo of the front? Kurt really wants to see this," I said. I kissed her shoulder, neck and ear and smiled as she nodded. I took out my phone and took the photo before kissing her gently and slipping out of the change room.

"Well?" Kurt said. I handed him my phone and he looked at the picture.

"I have the perfect jacket to go with that babe. You look fabulous," Kurt called as realisation hit. He nodded at me and I took the phone back.

We waited while Mione tried on a few more outfits and the girls deemed them worthy or not. When Mione had gone through all the clothes, she handed me one pile and Blaise another.

"Those get put back," she said to Blaise. He nodded and started walking around the shop putting things away.

"Are you getting these babe?" I asked. I noticed the leather dress was there and I smiled.

"Yep," she said. I nodded and we walked over to the counter. The others continued looking at clothes while we paid.

"That comes to a total of $263.63," the girl behind the counter said. Mione pulled out a card and swiped it.

"Would you like any cash out?" The girl asked.

"I'll get $250 please," Mione said. The girl's eyebrows shot up slightly and so did mine. The girl nodded and did the transaction.

"Here you go. Have a nice day," she said. Mione took the money and her card and put them in her wallet. I grabbed the bags off the counter and turned to my girl.

"You do know that the boys are going to call you whiped if you carry my bags right?" Mione asked and I smiled.

I pulled her to me and kissed her firmly. "I don't mind," I said. Mione smiled and kissed me again.

"Ok, where to next?" She asked as everyone met up with us outside. We spent the rest of the day walking through the mall. At one point it was suggested we split up.

"Why don't you guys go into that video games store you were looking at before," Mione said. "We'll meet at the food court for lunch in one hour."

We agreed and Mione took her bags off me with a kiss. We walked into the store and immediately floated towards the games that involved killing and shooting things.

When we arrived at the food court the girls still weren't there so we grabbed a booth table and sat down.

The girls arrived ten minutes later and we noticed the new addition to their shopping bags.

"Why weren't we allowed to come?" Matt whined as we saw the Victoria Secret bags.

"Don't whine Matt, you sound like my sister," San said before she kissed his cheek and whispered something into his ear.

"You are evil," he groaned before wrapping an arm around her.

"Get anything good?" I whispered as Mione slipped into the seat beside me.

"Maybe," she replied and my mind drifted to the contents of the bag. I pulled her to me and smiled when she snuggled in close to my side.

We watched as Blaise and Q subtly closer until we noticed that their sides were touching.

"Wow, subtle much," Mione whispered to me and I kissed her head with a small laugh.

We shopped for a few more hours and by the end of it, not only was I carrying Mione's bags but I was also carrying Mione on my back. She had been complaining about her feet hurting so with the help of Blaise and Draco, she was resting comfortably on my back, her arms around my neck and my arms under her knees holding her in place.

"We are gunna head off. Blaise, Draco, do you want a lift home?" I asked as I felt Mione's head rest on my shoulder.

"Its cool. We are going to hang here for a bit longer and maybe head to the movies," Blaise said.

Mione lifted one hand off my chest and waved before we walked out to the truck.

"Hold on babe," I said. I bent down slowly and placed some bags on the ground so I could grab my keys. I unlocked the back door and threw the shopping in before opening the passenger's door. Mione slid down my back and stood in front of me. I kissed her before lifting her into the truck.

We drove back to our street in silence. As we drove past her place we noticed the house looked empty.

"Wanna come over for a while?" I asked. Mione nodded and l pulled into my drive way. Mione slid out of the truck before jumping onto my back again.

I unlocked the door and noticed my house too was empty.

I found a note attached to the fridge from mum.

_Dear Noah_

_I got called into an emergency at work. Hannah is at Sophie's house and is sleeping. I probably won't be home until tomorrow. Feel free to order pizza._

_Love you_

_Mum xxx_

"Come on, let's get comfortable," I said. I walked up to my room with Mione still on my back. When we got there, I pulled her around my body in one motion so she was facing me.

I kissed her lips and lowered her onto the bed.

"I have a shirt and some boxers you can wear if you want," I whispered as I hovered over her. She nodded and I grabbed them from my dresser.

She stood up and instead of going to the bathroom, she pulled her jeans off and slipped the boxers on.

She did the same with her shirt but I stopped her before she put my McKinely shirt with no sleeves on.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran my hands over the many scars.

"On two separate occasions, I was tortured," she whispered. I pulled her to me tightly and listened as she sobbed out her story. When she was done, I slipped the shirt onto her kissed her passionately.

"No one will hurt you ever again. I promise you that," I said. Mione sniffled and kissed me again. I slipped my jeans and shirt off and pulled Mione onto my bed. We slipped under the covers and I pulled her so that she was practically on top of me. I flicked the Longest Yard on and started smoothing down Mione's hair.

About half way through the movie, I heard Mione's breath even out and I kissed her head before drifting off myself.


End file.
